


The Rogues

by Oscar_drives_me_Wilde92



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscar_drives_me_Wilde92/pseuds/Oscar_drives_me_Wilde92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is murdering the founding families in Mystic Falls and only one good thing can come out of it and thats the love between two vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Damon sat by the fire, a glass of scotch pressed to his forehead. It wasn't the first time he had sat like this getting lost in the flames as his mind drifted through a thousand different thoughts and it probably would not be the last. The one thing that was different though was he didn't sit here tonight out of anger, depression, or with feelings of annoyance or hatred of the world that usually turned into hating himself.

No, tonight he sat there waiting patiently (or as patiently as he could) for Elijah to come over. Stefan was out with Klaus and he knew they would have the house to themselves tonight. He told himself that that was good because they could talk about the latest "vamp gone wild in mystic falls" without interruptions from their brothers. But lately he was beginning to feel something else while being alone with the original noble vampire. Something he still didn't want to look at too closely.

He heard the front door open of the Salvator house and knew it was him without needing to go and check. "In here, Elijah" called Damon getting up and putting his glass back on the decanter and picking up the crystal bottle. As he turned he saw Elijah framed in the doorway. He was just a little taller than Damon's six feet and was wearing a very expensive suit with a violet tie. Damon was only wearing a black button up shirt (although a very expensive black shirt) and jeans (although very expensive jeans) and as usual felt a little out done by Elijah's style. His suit was a three piece black tailored fitted westwood.

"Good evening Damon" said Elijah cordially. Damon just smiled and raised his refilled glass and a fresh one for Elijah.

Elijah nodded his thanks as he took the glass and went to sit on the chair Damon had previously been sitting on and crossed his legs while he sipped his drink. Damon drank his in one quick gulp.

"So Stefan is out for the evening?" asked Elijah.

"Yes, which you already know. I doubt Klaus does much lately without you knowing about it" said Damon leaning against one of the heavy wooden bookshelves that lined the room. "Well, that is true. Just because Klaus has changed his wicked ways for your brother doesn't mean I'm not going to still be cautious." said Elijah.

Damon laughed "Ah yes Saint Stefan, I guess his self righteous ways finally rubbed off on someone. No pun intended." Elijah smiled. Damon relished seeing him smile. He did it so rarely.

"As much as I love discussing family drama I think we should get to the business at hand. I have checked around with any vampires living nearby and none of them have killed any humans lately around this area."

" Wait you checked personally or sent some of your little minions to do the job for you?" asked Damon laughing.

"I detest getting my hands unnecessarily dirty, especially when there is help at hand". Elijah, being one of the original vampires came with a dash more superiority then most vampires. He was powerful, rich, charming and exceedingly dangerous. Which had its advantages certainly, his name alone struck fear in any vampire and usually led to the unlucky vampire spilling every ounce of information or else they spilled their blood. Damon had to admit that was one of the many reason he didn't mind paring up with Elijah for this rogue hunt. He didn't have to admit it though to him.

"Well while you were sitting at home moving your little chess pieces I went to have a look at the bodies in the morgue and found that there is a pattern. Whoever is killing the victims doesn't just bite and drain. Our little friend likes to cut the victims throat after the kill." "So he or she is trying to hide the fang marks" said Elijah looking disgusted.

"Yup, guess their trying to cover their tracks." said Damon looking purposely board about the whole ordeal. Elijah had only know him for a short time but could tell underneath that "Who cares" expression Damon was troubled by the killings too. If it wasn't just senseless killing then it might not be a rogue after all and that meant it was going to be more difficult than they thought.

"Well we still have some clues. Whoever it is definitely does not have daylight ring because all the killings were at night" said Damon pacing up and down with his arms crossed over his chest.

Elijah decided to watch him instead of the flames.

"Hmmm" he said sounding distracted. "I know what you're going to say, that its armature detective work deducing that two plus two equals four but it's all we have to go on for now." said Damon.

"No you are right and there isn't anyone in town alive, with fang marks and no memory why their suddenly punctured, so there not feeding for a quick snack. Their either trying to send a message or they can't control themselves." said Elijah rubbing his eyes.

He could not seem to concentrate very well at all tonight and was considering finishing up here since him and Damon did not seem to have any more information to discuss. There was a part of him that was reluctant to leave but he knew he should really be focusing on finding this killer and putting an end to this whole misfortunate event. He got up buttoning his suit jacket as he did. Damon looked slightly surprised to see him leave so soon but quickly schooled his features to look indifferent and stood still in the middle of the large living room. "Leaving?" asked Damon

"Yes if you'll excuse me for tonight Damon I'm going to see my "minions" as you call them and see if they have anything else new and you can..."

Damon cut him off "and I'm going to walk the streets and see if I can catch our little killer in the act. Remember Elijah we're a team. You can't order me around".

"Damon I wasn't going to..." said Elijah sounding slightly offended and hurt. But Damon had already grabbed his leather jacket and began throwing it on while walking to the door.

"I know Elijah its fine. Come on lets go". He threw open the door leaning against it letting Elijah walk out first. As he closed the door behind him he was just in time to see the other vampire disappear into the woods that boarded the Salvator house.

Damon had just passed The Grill for the second time on another of his nightly hunt of killer rogues ever since the first attacks. If you could call it a hunt that is; it was a Monday night so there wasn't much activity going on out in the streets. Not compared to the big cities he had lived in, in his hundred plus years or so. It gave him a chance to think though. The last few weeks had been pretty crazy and were anything from the mundane town life he always loathed. Mystic Falls had been the target of attacks from a group of original werewolves. That's right the first ever werewolves.

Even now Damon couldn't believe this towns luck. It just couldn't stay out of trouble. Damon, Stefan and Elena's gang of vigilantes had all banded together of course because werewolves weren't just dangerous to originals but all vampires and anyone associated with vampires so even little Tyler with his hybrid status were on their hit list. They had won of course (originals plus Damon plus Stefan on blood and some witchy voodoo is one powerful cocktail). But that wasn't what Damon was thinking about. The originals had left in peace all but Klaus and Elijah and things had shifted. Klaus and Stefan who had already been extremely close were now inseparable but so too were him and Elijah.

Sure they had to form an alliance as such being on the same team for a change and going up against an enemy of old but it wasn't just that. He enjoyed Elijah's company. He made him laugh and his noble and good nature seemed to call to Damon allowing him not to be so hard and angry all the time. It was a relief being with Elijah. They were both so different in some ways true but they also had so much in common. They liked the same books and movies (even though Elijah who really was a fossil sometimes) hadn't seen anything new since Planet of the Apes. He even found himself seeking out ways to be near the other man. Before he let himself get too caught up in thinking of Elijah which was becoming an exasperating habit he decided to call it a night when he saw the first rays of the sun rising from the east.

When he got home and saw no sign of Stefan he grabbed a bag of blood and headed upstairs. By the time he got to his room he had finished his snack and was ready to crash. Lying in bed he thought about the first few times he had seen Elijah. It had been when he was trying to use Elena to kill Klaus. He remembered the first time he saw him. He had never ever felt tongue tied around another person, even Katherine had not held the same allure to him. He felt a smile tug at his mouth at the memories of him and Elijah during their first encounters.

Elijah had been cold and distant to everyone and no wonder; he was seen as their enemy for a good reason. His cool rational manner annoyed Damon and intrigued him. It wasn't the brooding, self deprecating attitude of Stefan, no; it was different and refreshing it was assurance and calm. He tried telling himself it was just that strange night after the battle that made him recall all these memories. But that was a lie because these memories weren't altered, he still felt the same then as he did now. Falling asleep he couldn't help but picture those dark brown eyes with a touch of onyx as they had stared at him that night.

"Sir Will you require anything else of me?" asked Hudson from the doorway of Elijah's chambers.

"No thank you, that is all for tonight" replied Elijah with his back to him from where he stood staring out his window to the grounds below. Hudson really was the best butler he could ever have asked for. He kept to the old ways when servants worked hard and were a part of the household but he wasn't afraid to give his opinion to Elijah when he saw fit which earned him his respect. Elijah watched the sun coming up without really seeing it, he was contemplating whether or not he should text Damon about the new information he had found out tonight but finally decided against it. He would no doubt be sleeping and even the tempting idea of hearing his deep voice made deeper by sleep was not enough to make him pick up his phone; he needed sleep since he had gone without it for so long thanks to the werewolf fiasco and now this. Loosening his tie he decided to take a shower. Tonight things with Damon had still felt a bit tense. The other man was no doubt trying to create some distance between them ever since the last night of the battle with the original dogs from hell. Damon had been intoxicated to the point that even his vampire reflexes had been impaired. Elijah had gone looking for him to say he was leaving Mystic Falls with his family but on seeing him, slumped over at the bar and a glass of scotch still held in his hand, he decided to wait and get him home instead.

The fresh air outside had helped to sober him up a bit and by the time Elijah had gotten him home to bed he wasn't so bad. He had directed him to his bed and waited until he got himself under the covers before he turned to leave. Before he could go however Damon's hand had reached out to take hold of his wrist. "Elijah" he had whispered hesitantly. "Yes?" asked Elijah his voice a little hoarse from the look in Damon's eyes.

"Will you um, stay...with me that is, for awhile?"

"Of course" he had said sitting at the end of the bed feeling something warm in his chest at the sound of his voice. Nothing had happened of course, they had spent the night talking about their lives and Damon had asked him questions that no other vampires dared ask with the enthusiasm of a school boy. What it felt like to live for this long, what was his favourite century, who he had faced in battle etc. They had laughed and exchanged stories for awhile and then he had asked did he ever get lonely.

Elijah had looked at Damon and saw he was fiddling with the blankets looking like he was deep in thought but when Elijah didn't continue he looked up and met his eyes. He could see the loneliness and pain reflected there that he knew showed in his own eyes as well. Damon had reached out and clasped their hands together, his hand was warm and strong and he had smiled slowly. Soon after he had drifted off to sleep Elijah left feeling more relaxed than he ever had. Elijah got out of the shower wishing he could take back that night since it probably had made Damon uncomfortable but he couldn't. It was a night that had eclipsed most of Elijah's fondest memories and he didn't want to take it back.


	2. Chapter Two

Damon came down the stairs to the horrible sight of his little brother and his new boyfriend entangled on the chair in the living room.

"Ok children if we could control our hormones please until the adults have had breakfast that would be very much appreciated" he smirked while he strolled into the kitchen, he heard Stefan's sigh of annoyance and was just in time to see Klaus shoot him a deadly look while the two got up and straightened their clothes.

When he came in he stopped short seeing Elijah searching through his cupboards. His coat was placed over the counter and he wore a dark great shirt that was tucked into his black pants that fitted him perfectly outing his broad shoulders and chest while his rolled up sleeves showed his defined forearms that Damon had imagined tracing his fingertips over more than a few times. He cleared his throat to get the other mans attention and to stop his own ridiculous thoughts. Elijah turned and a smile lit his face

"Ah Damon you're up finally! I made coffee but I didn't know what to make for breakfast" he said looking worried.

"Klaus suggested cereal but I can't find any".

Damon couldn't help but let out a laugh at his expression "Don't worry I'm sticking with coffee. Besides I'd prefer to hear all about what you're here to tell me" he said smiling as he leaned against the counter.

"Well I'll actually tell you on the way since you're not hungry" said Elijah putting on his jacket and buttoning it as he made his way to the door. His movements were graceful and sure, he was used to being listened to at all times. So of course Damon got a huge kick out of doing the exact opposite.

"And where are we going?" he said not moving while trying to keep the smile out of his voice at Elijah's face when he turned around, surprised Damon hadn't followed.

"To the station; I want to get the records off Sherif Forbes of the victims ok? Now do stop being difficult and lets go"

When Damon still looked like he wasn't going to move Elijah said "Please?" and finally he gave in. Both men left through the back door and headed into town.

The sun was shining lighting up the whole town as they walked; they decided to take a short cut through the graveyard that was nearly deserted at this time of the morning. Elijah started to recount what his informant had told him the night before.

"Apparently the victims have something in common, their all locals. The girl who was killed last week was a Fell, one of the founding families and had lived here her whole life" finished Elijah while Damon walked by his side silently listening.

"Well it fits more with our theory that the killer is trying to send a message. Maybe he or she has a grudge against the town. God knows they deserve it with their history of vamp slaying and trying to purge the world of our evil" said Damon sarcastically staring at the ground.

Elijah looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Sometimes he wondered if anyone else but he knew that Damon wasn't the poster boy he pretended to be for vampirism. He had just accepted his lot in life and tried to make the best of it which Elijah admired greatly about him. However he wondered how he would have fared if he hadn't had a daylight ring that keeps him from burning in the sunlight or the determination to get Katherine back over the years.

No, he threw that thought away Damon was strong, he would have survived but he still had to try and stamp down the hallow feeling in his chest at the horrible thoughts of what if?

"Elijah?" said Damon practically shouting. "What?" said Elijah looking down at the pale hand placed on his own arm.

They both stood in the silent graveyard surrounded by overhanging trees and grey headstones without another soul in sight.

"You looked pretty bad there. What's wrong?" he asked looking concerned.

"Nothing I'm just contemplating the killers motives". "You look stressed. You know why don't we take a break tonight from rogue hunting and get a drink" before Elijah could protest Damon cut in "We'll spend the rest of the day researching and detecting. We'll even give the Hardy boys a run for their money ok? All work and no play makes something something, well you get the point." He finished giving a wolfy smile.

Elijah looked at the sky and back at Damon ire clear in his expression. He had practiced over the centuries his look that he was completely uninterested, (his poker face was legendary) when in fact the minute Damon had used that smile he would have said yes to anything. That smile could charm the world.

"Fine but only if we get some work done today, and then I shall grace you with my presence".

Damon laughed "I'm truly honoured".

"All right boys here you go" said Sherif Forbes taking a file out of a cabinet and sliding the drawer closed with her hip.

The Sherif, average height with short blonde hair, was a member of the council that had been set up way back when to protect the town from the supernatural also happened to be one of the few humans who knew the Salvators and Originals dirty little secret. That they in fact were the walking dead the council hated so much but over time they had formed a sort of alliance which kind of deemed them the good guys. That was until they ripped out someone's throat or did something particularly vampy. Then all bets were off. Damon had to admit it was weird to be toeing the lines with humans in the know. Normally his rule of thumb was to wipe the person's memory no matter what but circumstances hadn't allowed for that and the alliance did have its perks. Like now for instance when they needed information, it was pretty handy just walking in and asking for it instead of blanking out everyone's memory in the station while slipping into the office and taking the file.

"Thank you Sherif this is very much appreciated" said Elijah smiling broadly while he took her hand to kiss it briefly.

Ever the gentlemen thought Damon a little annoyed at the blush that had risen to the Sherif's cheeks. Didn't she know he was just old fashioned? Maybe he should place the thought in her head. Wait, what was he doing he thought shaking his head. He was acting ridiculous. It was the lack of blood. Besides his snack last night he hadn't fed probably in a few days and it was making him act odd that was all.

"Do you have any leads yet?" she asked directing her question to both men although she did seem to linger on Elijah a little longer.

"Not yet but we are getting closer" said Elijah reassuringly. "This is a bit trickier you understand. This towns list of enemies is extensive".

"I understand, well let me know if there is anything else I can do for you boys" she says as they left her office.

Three hours later found Damon and Elijah in the woods that surrounding the town with Elijah leaning coolly against an old willow inspecting the nails of one hand and his other in his pocket while Damon stood with one foot pressing down on another vampires sternum. The third vampire was about average height with dirty blonde hair and a slightly crooked nose as if he had broke it sometime before his turn. He was dressed as a hiker but his clothes were old and dirty a telltale sign he had most likely stolen them or had been living in these woods for some time. His fangs were bared in a snarl and he was very big but he was no match for Damon Elijah noticed. He was constantly surprised at the enemies his companion took on and usually beat even being as young as he was (by vampire standards of course.) It stirred something deep inside him something he hoped Damon never saw or else he'd have to say goodbye to their friendship for good. That was something he could not and would not do.

"Ok, I'm not going to let you up, and even if you somehow" Damon smirked here at the absurdity of it "got away from me well than my friend Elijah here would have your heart ripped out from your chest before you had time to raise a hand. I don't want to be cliché so there's not going to be a good cop bad cop routine I'm just going to beat the information out of you". Said Damon his voice was sarcastic but there was something deadly laced with each syllable.

The other vampire stared up, burning hatred in his eyes but there was also fear. "Good" said Damon menace radiating off him. The vampire actually looked around as if to call for help. Elijah had been able to tell from a glance that the man they had caught was a coward. That's why they had been so delighted with their find. Then happiness had laid way to annoyance when they found his mind had been blocked with witchcraft and they had had to get information the old fashioned way. Elijah watched the muscles in Damon's back as he prepared to deliver his blow, a smile tugging at his lips at how (without discussing it) Damon had taken up the position of executioner like he didn't want Elijah being in the fray. Something similar had happened during the battle when they fought by each other's sides and Damon had taken on double amount of their foes. It was refreshing for Elijah who other vampires normally hid behind. However he would have to show Damon's worry was unnecessary soon enough if this continued (and if he wasn't just imagining or being fanciful at the other mans motives) he wasn't made of glass.

Elijah snapped back to the real world with the scream of "Ok Ok, all I know is I was hired to live out here trying to go unnoticed while I gathered all the data I could about the founding families!"

"Who contacted you ?" demanded Damon picking the man up by his shirt collar and bring him face to face his blue wolf like piercing eyes narrowing with intent. "I... I don't know..." he stammered.

"Who?" demanded Damon again "Don't make me ask again".

"I honestly don't know. I picked up a payphone a couple of weeks ago when I was in Georgia and this guy asked did I want to make some cash and then gave me the details of the job. It sounded sweet so I took it. I leave all the information I collect in a brown envelope"

Elijah rolled his eyes at this. Did no one do anything original anymore?

"And then the next day I come back and my moneys in it with a note on what else I'm to find out" finished the vampire.

"Why you?" asked Damon "I don't know, I mean I have military training I guess from before I was turned as a spy so this is a piece of cake for me but I've never done reconnaissance for another vampire or since I became one."

"Well you're going to take us to where you make the exchange and then you're going to get the hell out of this town" said Damon dropping the man to his feet.

"Sure, fine I really don't want any trouble" he said beginning to walk. Elijah and Damon exchanged a glance.

So it seems they weren't just dealing with a rogue after all. They decided not to kill the man as it seemed a lot of effort for an errand boy. The bigger question that was at the forefront of their minds was who could possibly be going through this much trouble to kill off the founding families and how were they going to catch them. Elijah had to admit he enjoyed the excitement of the hunt and could tell Damon did too. He wondered though how much fun it would be without Damon because he had to admit the other man made it all seem much more exciting.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

They were lead deeper into the wood bypassing the graveyard and soon found themselves on the old Lockwood property; around where the well used to be that had been filled with vervain, the herb that was deadly to vampires(basically what wolfs bane was to werewolves). The well looked exactly like it had the last time Damon was here when he had been searching for evidence in relation to the moonstone.

Stones decorated the deep hole in the ground that was at least thirty feet deep in depth and twenty across width wise. Over time leaves and grass had cluttered around the opening but Damon noticed where there had been a recent disturbance next to a damaged oak tree growing by the well.

The other vampire pointed to that spot saying "That's where I normally place the envelope and collect it". Damon started searching the area while Elijah asked the other vampire more questions.

"So you expect us to believe that you had nothing to do with the murders?" asked Elijah coming to stand close to him.

Damon noticed his accent was thicker. He tried to tune out their conversation as he looked at the ground for signs of where they might have gone after collecting their information. It wasn't difficult searching the forest floor. Since it was so overgrown and wild every broken twig or bent pieces of grass were better than a fingerprint. His father had taught him and Stefan the skill of tracking when they were boys and even though at the time Damon hadn't enjoyed hunting he had always remembered the skill. When he found a trail that was promising he headed back to Elijah and the little helper.

"For the last time I had no idea there were people dying!" "You Sam are trying my patience" said Elijah taking a deadly step towards the vampire that Damon guessed was called Sam.

Stepping between them Damon put a hand on Sam's shoulder "Hey Sammy now you really don't expect us to believe you didn't pick up on the fact that the people you were spying on were dropping dead? Or the fact that you, an out of town vamp were living out here all on your lonesome starving yourself?" asked Damon

"I wasn't starving myself..." said Sam but Damon cut in before he could finish.

"You see Sam that's exactly my point" his false friendly persona was replaced by the piercing eye glare again and all sarcasm had disappeared from his voice. "So my take on the matter is you got hungry and decided to pick off some of the locals".

"No! I swear I only fed on hikers but I wiped their memories after. My mission was to spy on the town. How could I feed and kill them while trying to keep a low profile! I even mentioned in my report how there were some strange deaths" he said desperately.

Elijah shrugged elegantly saying "Oddly enough I am inclined to believe him. So Sam you have been cleared for now but I advise you to take Damon's advice and vacate this town for good."

"Yes of course" replied Sam turning to leave.

"Of course keep in mind I have people all over who would not hesitate to hunt you down with a mere request from me."

Damon looked like he was going to protest but on seeing Elijah's look kept quite as Sam retreated as fast as he could. When he was out of sight and they had begun walking out of the clearing in the direction Damon indicated he said angrily "Why did you let him go? We weren't finished interrogating him. He must have had some contact with his master or how else was witchcraft used so we couldn't use compulsion on him?"

"I already thought of that Damon; when you were finding us this trail, which was very impressive I may add, I questioned him about it and he said he had no idea about any of it. It was clear his memory of the instance had been cleared by the witch who enabled him to resist compulsion, even from me" he finished thoughtfully. "Questioning him further would have been a waste of our time and I do remember promising to accompany you for a drink some time tonight friend" said Elijah rewarding Damon with a rare dazzling smile.

Grudgingly Damon found himself smiling back. He then returned his focus back to the trail enjoying the warm feeling spreading through him. What the hell was up with this man's effect on him? They followed the track out of the woods walking for the good part of two hours until they were directed out to the road near Wickery Bridge that lead out of town. Sighing Damon tried looking around for some sign or clue but could find nothing. Cursing he turned back to Elijah who had the same look Damon knew was on his face. They had reached a dead end.

They stayed quiet on the walk back, both lost in their own thoughts. When they reached the Salvator house Elijah followed Damon into the house and watched as he took off his leather jacket and then threw himself on the chair. He removed his own coat hanging it up before he preceded to roll up his sleeves and go down stairs to grab two bags of blood for himself and Damon from the downstairs freezer.

He now knew this house as well as his own and even felt comfortable in it. He had spent enough time here in the past few weeks during the Klaus trial and errors and then the werewolf battle. He remembered one night about a week ago when Damon and himself had sat reading in the library. Damon was in one of his "not in the mood for conversation moods" which Elijah never minded and so they had spent the afternoon reading books the other had suggested. Elijah, being the faster reader, (which he enjoyed teasing Damon about) finished and decided to read some journals he found.

Unbeknown one of the journals happened to be Damon's fathers. When he realised he off course stopped even though curiosity nagged him to continue but Damon had noticed.

"Ah catching up on the Salvator line?" he asked not exactly mad but Elijah saw the strain around his eyes showing his obvious feelings about this topic.

"No no of course not I picked this up by accident" he said waving the journal in question before he put it back on the shelf and took down a different journal.

"Well I know you weren't snooping and you probably don't care to know but if you had questions I'm told I'm quite charming. You needn't worry about asking" he said easily but there was vulnerability about him that Elijah remembered clearly.

"Well I have to admit I am curious about your past, I know about your history with Katherine and your love for her. It is after all common knowledge to most".

He was of course referring to the woman who both Salvator brothers had fallen in love with over a hundred years ago. Katherine Petrova who was a vampire and the cause of both brothers becoming ones themselves not to mention much of the trouble surrounding Mystic Falls way back when. Elijah had been deceived by her once before also but had never really disliked her as much as he did now after he found out about how she toyed with Damon's love unfairly and had chosen Stefan over him (which he couldn't understand himself) not that it mattered much since Stefan was glued to Klaus's side like a lovesick puppy. His informants had dug all this up before he came to town and at the time Elijah had had completely different expectations about the man sitting in front of him. On their first few meetings he had proved them right; he was sarcastic, dangerous, and cold. But now he knew better.

"Not much else to say that has pretty much defined me for the last century or so" he said dispassionately.

Elijah raised an eyebrow at that sitting back in the chair crossing his legs. After giving him a look Damon sighed went back to reading his book and said "As you probably know I was born in Italy in a little town where my father was a very wealthy merchant. We soon moved here to this provincial town with many others in search of new lands to conquer. My father thought it would be good for us but I knew he just wanted to get away from everything that reminded him of my mother who had past that year. I look very much like her you know" he said in a far away voice the book on his lap forgotten "it's probably why he got on better with Stefan" he laughed and said "Well that and Stefan didn't argue with him every chance he got" he said with a sudden rueful smile.

Elijah laughed, no matter what Damon was never bitter anyway. "Well if it's any consolation you know my father wasn't exactly what I'd call supporting either."

Now it was Damon's turn to laugh "No and look at our brothers, mine a moping, sanctimonious vamp with blood issues and yours who up to recently had chosen the dark side". Elijah liked no matter how serious their discussion they always seemed to make each other laugh. It was rare for him to be able to do it rarer still for someone else to do it for him.

Elijah let the memory fade as he went back upstairs the smile still on his face when he entered the room. "Why so happy?" asked Damon as he caught the bag of blood Elijah threw at him.

"No reason" he said sitting on the chair next to them.

"Well I've been thinking this wasn't a total waste of a day, in fact it was quite successful" said Damon happily.

"What was?" asked Klaus stepping into the sitting room with Stefan close behind. Klaus and Elijah though brothers were as different in looks as Damon and Stefan were he noticed. Klaus was just a little shorter with blonde hair (much lighter than Stefan's) and was thinner in frame.

"We were discussing our day's activities which I say was much more productive than your day" said Damon his more snarky attitude returning noted Elijah.

"Well I wouldn't say that brother, Klaus and I were finishing tiding up after all the werewolf business wiping memories and such" said Stefan more cheerful than Damon had ever know him to be. It was becoming quite unbearable.

"So that whole situation is finally behind us then?" inquired Elijah resorting back to big brother mode.

"Yes yes all cleared up" said Klaus flouncing on the couch resting his feet on Stefan. "So tell us about your day?"

Elijah went on to recount what they had done starting with their trip to the sheriff's office. Damon would have pitched in with the narration but he was enjoying listening to Elijah tell it.

"Interesting" said Klaus after he had finished "So what's your plan of action now?" he asked sounding bored.

Damon knew Elijah normally wouldn't feel comfortable letting someone else take over the hunt but he wasn't going to lie. He had been looking forward to spending some time with Elijah that didn't have to do with this town's problems. Deep down he didn't mind helping but he preferred to have people think he hated it and besides he felt he owed it in some small tiny way. But that didn't mean they couldn't take a night off and maybe he could try and make up for that night he had gotten completely drunk and was altogether too familiar with Elijah after the battle.

Things seemed to be fine but he wanted to make sure. If that meant enjoying a guy's night out together so be it. So before Elijah could forget and volunteer them for active duty he stood up and said "Well Elijah and I are going to the Grill to drink and possibly hear the gossip of the day which may or may not include or mysterious attacker while you too can patrol the streets keeping our local citizens safe for another night because playing the hero is having a devastating effect on my social life" he said while getting up to relieve himself and Elijah of their now empty blood bags.

I'm running upstairs to freshen myself up since I fear trampling through the woods all day has seriously messed up my attire."

"I'll go home to check if there's any other news and I'll meet you at the Grill in a half an hour" said Elijah standing as well looking surprised but not upset by the plan Damon was relieved to see. As much as he was looking forward to some down time with Elijah if the man had wanted to go off hunting again he knew he would have done it.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

Elijah decided to change his suit because like Damon he did have a thing for style and did not want to go to any social area where walking through the woods all day was apparent on his attire even though it had been a particularly fun day he thought with a smile. The smile faded though when he contemplated tonight. It was just drinks. He didn't know why he felt nervous. He actually couldn't remember the last time he had felt nervous but then again he had been feeling a whole bunch of emotions he hadn't felt for years and it all was down to Damon.

That man was infuriating sure but he could be himself around him. Elijah pushed those thoughts from his mind. He would stop thinking and just enjoy a few hours out. There had been no more information on the case and as much as it felt strange Klaus and Stefan were on duty tonight. He was glad his brother was out of their way this evening; Klaus had begun teasing his older brother about his friendship with Damon. He had warned him to not tease him in front of Damon for fear of making him uncomfortable but worried that had just made it all the more fun for Klaus he thought with a scowl. Nothing to be done now though so he fixed his cuffs took one last look in the mirror and headed out.

Elijah wasn't the only vampire a little anxious about tonight though. Damon had changed his shirt no less than three times. He was now starring in the full length mirror in his room at his dark jeans and dark blue shirt, a colour that he had been told complemented the blue of his eyes. He still wasn't sure though. Maybe it might just be better to stick with black? He knew Elijah would look good.

That man always looked good with his suits, dark hair and deep brown eyes. The man could have stepped out of a painting. It's not like he was questioning his own attractiveness (hundreds of women couldn't all be wrong) but wasn't relevant, it's not like Elijah would notice anyway. Or that he wanted him to notice for that matter. Sighing in frustration he grabbed his leather jacket and a blood bag and got ready to go out.

He was little early but he'd have a drink while he was waiting for Elijah to calm his nerves. He passed Klaus and Stefan on his way, both of whom were also getting ready to head out. Klaus was fixing Stefan's collar who was enduring it with a patience of Saint. He wasn't planning on stopping to chat but Stefan saw him trying to sneak out and called him back.

"All ready for your date?" asked Klaus with a smug little smile finishing with Stefan and slipping his arm around his waist.

"Yes Damon you do look all dressed up" commented Stefan joining in on the teasing. Damon knew if he wasn't so schooled at hiding his emotions his cheeks would be red right now.

Instead he just rolled his eyes giving them his trademark smirk of contempt "I wouldn't deprive the women of the world of all my extensive charms so sorry to disappoint gents" he said finishing with his impression of Klaus(that was really coming along).

"Of course Damon" said Stefan looking completely unconvinced. Damon decided to leave before he started handing out death threats that he was very tempted to make good on especially when the two still had those knowing smirks on their faces.

Damon sat at the bar in the Grill drinking his second scotch. Elijah was a little late but he didn't mind since it gave him time to collect his thoughts. He still didn't want to look too closely at his feelings but that wasn't a problem since he was becoming quite adept at hiding them over the years. Still he couldn't get over this feeling of melancholy he had possessed for the past few days.

Alaric had thought it was because Elena had gone off looking at colleges up west with her posse but that wasn't it at all. He now realised much like Stefan (even though his clarity came of a totally different perspective) that like with Katherine the love he felt for her hadn't been the real thing. He was beginning to see that he had just wanted it to be and maybe for the first time ever he was now starting to feel the real thing, because this time it scared him more than anything else ever had. But he'd been wrong before and from experience just because he felt something did not mean the other person reciprocated by any means. No, with his luck Stefan would probably be getting another gentlemen suitor some time soon.

He laughed to himself without humour before shaking off those bitter thoughts. Not wanting to act as a buzz kill tonight he ordered more drink and tried to get himself in order for Elijah. After all he wanted to have fun with his friend tonight and make sure he had a good time since he had so much going on the last few weeks and deserved some fun.

Elijah walked in a little frazzled as he had been held up by traffic. He had only used the car because Hudson had been kind enough to purchase it for him when he had first come to Mystic Falls and even though Elijah wasn't much for driving he knew it was only a five minute spin into town. What he hadn't accounted for was road works and no matter how nice the jaguar was, it was still hell being entrapped in it when Damon was waiting.

He had felt much better on seeing his friend and walked straight up to where he was sitting at the bar putting a hand on his shoulder in greeting. Damon's answering smile made him smile back like a goofy school boy. Trying to compose himself he ordered a drink. Still he noticed something different about Damon, it was the set of his shoulders which always conveyed his more sombre moods and right now they were very tense.

"Everything all right?" he asked casually.

"Of course, we're out on the town tonight" he said while he chinked his drink with Elijah's.

"So what did you have planned this evening may I ask? Or was it just to sit and get drunk?" asked Elijah with a quirk of his brow. A look of amusement passed over Damon's face.

"Actually I was thinking a game of pool? Although I have to warn you like with most things, I'm pretty spectacular at it". Elijah laughed while getting up and copying Damon by taking his own jacket off and hanging it on the wall while they claimed a pool table.

"I like that shirt" he said nodding towards Damon a smile still playing across his lips. If he didn't know better he could have sworn he saw a slight blush rise to Damon's high cheekbones as he grabbed them both cues from the stand.

"So I'm guessing you know how to play old man?" asked Damon the teasing tone returning to his voice.

Elijah rolled his eyes as he dusted his cue "I was around when it was first invented Damon" he said excluding the fact that he hadn't played in years. Still he had been very good back in the day.

"Fine, why don't you break? And while we're at it how about making it a little interesting?" asked Damon innocently racking up.

Elijah held his cool at the mischievous glint that had entered the other mans eyes. "Interesting how?"

"Well I did notice the sound of a jaguar pulling up earlier and can only assume you own it. What with your extravagant ways"

"Yes says the vampire who drives a 1967 Chevy Camaro! And besides Hudson got it for me, you know I don't have much interest in cars besides there practical uses" said Elijah glaring suspiciously at Damon.

"That's a classic! And anyway don't try and distract me. If I win I get to have your jaguar for a day to do with as I will and if you win..."

But Elijah cut him off and said "And if I win you will buy me drinks for a month" They both looked at each other shrewdly before agreeing and shaking hands binding the bet.

Elijah hoped Damon didn't notice his slightly disappointed look at the bet. It was a lovely bet between friends but he could not help wondering at the things he would have liked to play for or more accurately the person he would have liked to play for. Elijah broke and hit three balls into the pockets. That wasn't his best (he was slightly distracted with images of him claiming Damon right here on the table).

He hadn't had such thoughts for so long they were nearly foreign to him and he had to concentrate or his friend might notice. "Well done I see I've met my match" said Damon with a wink as he bent over the pool table to take his turn. Elijah rubbed a hand over his mouth trying not to stare too much and regain control of his senses as new images invaded his mind of him behind Damon slowly running his hands down his back and until he could grip his slim hips and...No he stopped himself there!

Soon though the game became quite competitive as both were equally matched in their skills yet it soon became apparent that Elijah was the slightly better player. Damon wasn't a sore loser though and even suggested playing a few more times without any wagers. It was fun but soon they decided to go back to the bar.

They had been sitting for awhile just talking about some of their past adventures; Elijah was in the middle of recounting the story of the first time he had met Maria Antoinette that had Damon in a fit of laughter when suddenly two beautiful women came to stand beside them.

One had long blonde hair that curled slightly around her heart shaped face. She wore a deep green strapless dress that clung to her body and emphasised her perfect figure. Elijah knew immediately that she and her friend, a tall curvy brunette wearing a dark red dress were vampires and he could tell they both had some history with Damon who at that moment smiled charmingly at both before placing a kiss on each hand in greeting.

"Ladies how wonderful to see you again, do you know my friend Elijah?"

"Elijah!" they chimed while he took their hands "Damon Salvator we knew you ran in some powerful circles but an Original?" stage whispered the blonde to Damon in a slightly British accent while placing a hand on his shoulder altogether too familiar for Elijah's liking but he just smiled and said "And Damon who are these beautiful ladies?"

"Ah yes how rude of me! But you know me I have never been one to keep to social conventions" he said smiling at the women as they giggled knowingly.

Elijah was really hoping he couldn't remember their names but he was to be disappointed. "This is Jasmine" he said indicating the blonde, "And Poppy. I knew them during my time in England".

"Yes all those years ago, it must be what thirty, forty years since we saw you?" said the brunette or voice a little throatier than the blonde "Are you still pining after Katherine or have you finally decided to give your heart to someone else?" said the blonde moving closer, Damon looked a little uncomfortable and Elijah guessed it must be because of everything that had happened with Katherine and decided to save him.

"Ladies what brings you to Mystic Falls?" he asked politely (he knew he couldn't pull off Damon's charm like he could but by their responses they seemed happy enough to change the subject).

"Oh we're just passing through" said Jasmine. The girls asked to join them and Damon said of course so they moved to a bigger table.

Damon had been sitting at the table for one hour and twenty four minutes. No wait twenty five. He knew that because he was very much hoping that the girls would decide to go home or anywhere really just as long as it wasn't at this table so he and Elijah could go back to enjoying hanging out. He had thought it was a good idea; hanging out with two beautiful women who were both interested in them and knew how to have fun, it was a perfect end to a guy's night out.

In the past Damon would have been completely comfortable in this situation, even enjoying it. But now it just felt hallow and worse of all he had never been more infuriated. Elijah was hardly talking to him and spent all the time talking to Poppy leaving him to Jasmine who (when he was listening and not thinking about Elijah) was not that interesting.

But he knew this would definitely fix his worry about anything weird going on between Elijah and himself. So he endeavoured to enjoy the rest of the evening which was grounded to a complete halt when he saw Elijah checking his watch and standing up.

Damon was too surprised to stand up so just sat there staring at the man, "Where are you going?"He asked hoping his voice didn't sound as distressed as he felt.

"I'm going to go home; I have business to attend to. Goodnight ladies it was lovely meeting you" said Elijah coolly.

Damon's mouth hung open as he desperately tried to think of a reason for him to stay or better yet for him to go with him but it didn't matter since Elijah didn't even wait for his reply, just walked out without glancing back.

"Well I had heard that the charisma of the originals was legendary, almost as much as their evil streak" said Jasmine.

"I know he was so cold, not to mention sour. It was so difficult getting a word out of him!" said Poppy which made Jasmine laugh.

Damon, who finally was able to tear his eyes off the door that Elijah had just walked through whipped around to stare darkly at these awful women. How dare they talk about Elijah who was one of the most noblest and charming and well that was everything! If Elijah didn't want to talk to them then they weren't worth his time. And neither were they worth his.

Standing up he said in his best frosty voice "Well ladies looks like I'm also going to call it a night. Not that the company wasn't horrible and all but I have just gotten so used to the best and looks like I don't want to go back". With that he stormed out of the Grill (not caring at the surprise looks on their faces) with only one thing on his mind.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: 

Elijah got home and threw his keys to the ground. But that wasn't satisfying so he punched the wide silver gilded mirror in the foyer of his manor, the same mirror that he had received as a present from some English King. He didn't stop to look at his bleeding knuckles or the glass now embedded there, he just stared at the cracks forming from the fist shape mark in it and tried to think what other precious object he had in his home that was from England.

He walked into his library (surprisingly calm) whilst taking off his jacket and letting it drop to the ground. His face was expressionless the same look he had seen in the mirror, his poker face when he wanted to hide all emotion from the outside world. Even in his own home he didn't feel safe letting it fade away to uncover the turmoil underneath, his already pale face that was now ashen which made his features stand out sharper, more defined. As he walked to the fireplace that was made of white marble with engraved images of London's history all leading to the great fire in 1666, he slowly picked up the bronze fire poker feeling the weight in his hands.

There was a moment of clarity where he knew he wasn't acting like himself; he had learned to keep command over every situation over the years and to keep his more "unappealing" vampire qualities under control. However none of that mattered when Damon's image flickered through his mind with those women, images of him and the women laughing and talking after Elijah left, images of Damon inviting them back to his house, to his room. Elijah lost all reason then, logic was a foreign concept to the beast that livid inside him. The animal that was screaming Damon was his and his alone. He took the poker, the object now a weapon in his hands and smashed the fireplace with one blow after the other.

His muscles in his arms strained with the power of each blow but it felt good. It felt even better when he saw the illustrations fracture and splinter, when the whole fire place began to crumble easily at his hands allowing ash, dust, smoke and stone to escape in a cloud of destruction around him until he was breathing heavily and until there was nothing left of the fireplace but a great big empty hole in the wall. Elijah dropped the poker (his enemy defeated) and felt a humourless laugh bubble up inside him.

A big empty space in his library that now matched the big empty space in him. It was almost poetic. And with that illogical thought he backed back slowly until he felt his back hit one of the bookshelves lining the walls and slid down to the wooden floor dropping his face in his hands because he didn't know what else to do. He wanted Damon to be happy and knew Damon only cared for him as a friend but god dam it why did the first person he had ever really cared about like this have to not want him?

Damon hadn't taken his foot of the gas pedal since he had jumped in his car and had driven out of the Grill parking lot like an army was after him. He was nearly stopped by an officer but some simple compulsion took care of that (which showed a huge amount of restraint on his part since he didn't think he had ever been this murderously mad). The nerve of Elijah leaving him! It was their night. Yes they might have hung out whenever they could what with so many hunts and battles and movies to watch and books to read in each other's company and all the venting about little brothers (and sisters for Elijah) and how annoying they were. But bloody hell he enjoyed the man's company more than he ever had any other persons.

He didn't care if he was being selfish and taking up Elijah's time, well ok he did want the man to be happy and if that meant not spending so much time with him then fine he would try (maybe not succeed at first) but he would try to lessen the time they spent together but until Elijah actually said it or until he actually got his minions to tie him up he wasn't going to allow Elijah not to spend time with him. So he planned to go to the house and shout at him and maybe punch him for leaving him but that didn't happen. Damon burst through the door breaking the handle easily in his fury but that was when he suddenly felt like a balloon being popped. All his anger deflated when he saw the broken mirror in the hall. Worry and concern crashed over him and he immediately went into stealth mode. All his previous ire gone replaced with the one intent, of finding Elijah and killing anyone who might have harmed him.

Damon walked slowly through the hall trying to listen out for anything out of the ordinary. Walking through the living area he made his way to the first room he came to which was the library still not hearing a sound or seeing anything unusual. He peeked around the doors leading into the library taking in the lavish yet comfortable room carefully stopping with shock when he saw the damage done to the fire place.

But the biggest surprise was the gorgeous man sitting across from the devastation with his head in his hands allowing dark brown hair to fall over his pale face. He looked so still like a statue of Michael, gods angel of war he had once seen in Rome but there was no comparison between that unearthly being and the one sitting before him, especially when the one before him raised his head and a single tear slid down from eyes as dark as night. Damon felt an odd clenching in his chest, like his heart was breaking.

He moved towards Elijah without a second thought and sat down next to him putting his arm around him. Elijah looked so surprised to see him; he looked so young and innocent. Damon wanted to protect him from the world, to keep him wrapped in his embrace and never let go.

"Elijah" he said in a whisper "What happened?" he couldn't help himself he slowly stroked the other mans cheek soothingly. "Damon?"

"In the flesh" said Damon giving a small smile.

"What are you doing here? I thought... I thought you'd be with Jasmine and Poppy" he said looking down at the floor.

"Who?" asked Damon slightly distracted by how close he was sitting to Elijah and how incredible the other man smelled, like earth and caramel.

"Your lady friends from England" said Elijah darkly. Now that drew Damon back to his earlier annoyance.

"That's actually why I'm here" he said still lightly stroking Elijah's warm cheek.

"I was coming up to shout at you for leaving me with those horrible banshees when I got distracted by this" he said gesturing at the fireplace and Elijah. Elijah felt his cheeks go slightly red and even more so when Damon moved from caressing his cheek to take his injured hand in his. It had already started healing but still looked pretty nasty with blood and glass still surrounding the wound.

A flash of realization hit Damon's piercing blue eyes. "What happened? What made you so angry? You don't lose control, that's my role and you know I don't care to be upstaged" said Damon as he took his hand very gently and kissed around the injury.

"We'll have to take care of that" he finished slowly looking back up to Elijah. Elijah couldn't take it. For the first time in God knows how long he felt his poker face crumble completely.

"What happened? You happened Damon!" shouted Elijah while he shot to his feet so fast Damon just sat there a little shocked. "Before you my life was structured and uncomplicated. I didn't have to deal with a sarcastic, pouty, and uncontrollable Salvator. A Salvator who has made my life worth living, who makes it fun and makes me feel comfortable to just be me. Who is exciting, protective and who is funny! Yes who actually makes me laugh and drives me crazy and is so sexy it doesn't seem possible sometimes.

And most of all who is kind, caring and honest, is probably the most caring vampire I have ever met, and who I am falling for because he is all these things and more but it doesn't matter because I know you don't feel the same way so I have no right to freak out over it."

Finished Elijah flushed and was breathing heavily. Damon sat still for a few minutes while a smile crept over his face. He felt like someone had just said you won this incredible prize it's yours so enjoy it. He stood up and grabbed the slightly taller mans shoulders who had just begun to turn away, and kissed him. Elijah froze at first but once he felt Damon's tongue teasing his lips he opened his mouth to allow him entry to explore with a small gasp.

Damon groaned in response and pressed Elijah up against the wall while Elijah gripped his hips pulling him as close as he could but it still wasn't close enough.

Damon pulled away to say "I'm so sorry Elijah. If I had had any idea! Mainly because I had no idea, well I just didn't understand how I was feeling. I've been falling for you for so long, maybe since the first day I met you" he said between kisses "You drive me crazy with your goodness and nobleness just everything!"

"Really?" asked Elijah who was finding it difficult to think he felt so joyous.

"Oh god yes" said Damon pulling back slightly feeling himself going bright red "I've never felt this way about another person before let alone a man. I can't hide who I am from you and I don't want to. You're beautiful and just amazing and...And... Ugh I'm messing this up I wish I could say it better" said Damon his eyes narrowing in frustration.

He was normally so elegant and had never been lost for words which Elijah couldn't help smiling triumphantly at that he had rendered the great Damon Salvator in to this state. Leaning forward he kissed him again, softly this time just enjoying the warmness and wetness of his mouth before saying with a grin "I don't mind if you want to try another method of conveying your feelings" Damon shivered and kissed him passionately almost desperately with all the need and longing he felt and Elijah could do nothing but take it, overwhelmed by how happy he was and how right he felt.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
Damon woke up feeling the soft expensive sheets wrapped around him but then he relished they were a different colour then his own, instead of a dark black they were a rich cream and so soft and smelled like Elijah! That’s when Damon opened his eyes fully and felt his breath leave him at the sight awaiting him, Elijah laying next to him in his arms.  
Then everything that had happened the night before came back to him in a rush and he couldn’t help but smile and kiss the pale muscled shoulder of the incredible guy sleeping by his side. They were still clothed (Damon having burrowed a pair of Elijah’s pyjama pants and a t-shirt) because they were of course not going to rush into anything and Damon was still getting used to the idea that he was falling for a man.   
He had never been with men before and even though he was definitely attracted to Elijah, the evidence was there when he woke up and found he was pressed quiet close to the man in question, but that didn’t mean he was sure how to proceed yet with anything further. They had kissed and held each other last night simply enjoying the fact that they were actually lying in the same bed together something neither could ever remember enjoying for a very long time. Damon had been fantasising about it so often it still didn’t seem real.   
Elijah had cuddled into Damon completely trusting, he was so vulnerable and open with him that it made Damon’s heart ache. Nobody trusted Damon enough to be like that and it made his protective side come out in full force. When Elijah had finally fallen asleep Damon had stayed awake simply watching him and promising he would always be there to hold and care for Elijah no matter what. Elijah had mentioned last night that he loved how Damon was always there ready to take care of him instead of Elijah always having to be the strong one. And Damon couldn’t help feeling happy about that. It was nice to feel needed.  
Damon was lost in thought when Elijah first opened his eyes. He wanted to kiss the man before him senseless when he saw him, his dark black hair was all ruffled (which he had never seen before even in fights Damon’s hair defied untidiness) and he was wearing Elijah’s clothes since Damon had none. They were a little baggier on him as Elijah was just a little taller and broader where as Damon was leaner.  
When Damon saw that he was awake a smile lit his face instantly and Elijah couldn’t help pushing him down for a passionate kiss. Damon’s arms went around his shoulders while Elijah gently stroked his arms and chest making Damon moan low in the back of his throat.   
Elijah chuckled and said “Good morning” pulling back slightly to stare at Damon who was a little breathless. 

 

“That’s a wonderful way of waking up, lets always do that” he said grinning has he ran his hands through Elijah’s hair.  
Elijah raised his eyebrow at that, “Always? Is Damon Salvator looking for something long term? Cause I thought he was too much of a player for that”.   
It was Damon’s turn to push Elijah back into the mattress and kiss him gently barely touching his lips until it grew too difficult to hold back and then the kiss grew more heated. 

When he finally pulled back he said “You shall not be having anyone else in this bed” he said his stern expression changing to a teasing look as he finished “And I cannot believe you just said player”.  
“Nope it is now our bed and only our bed” agreed Elijah looking at Damon with all the love he saw reflected in Damon’s eyes “And I thought it was a pretty apt term!”   
“Word of warning old man “player” is never an apt term to use in anyone’s presence. Actually let me rephrase that, it’s not even a suitable term for when you are alone.” said Damon laughing loudly.  
Elijah pouted but was soon smiling again when Damon started to kiss his neck hitting all his ticklish zones.  
“I’m finding it pretty incredible that I’m in the same bed as you” said Damon.   
“You? How about me! I didn’t think you would ever want me let alone be attracted to me” said Elijah in disbelief.  
“Well I honestly didn’t know. Thank you for bringing it to my attention otherwise I would have never wanted to admit it to you for fear of rejection.” said Damon in a serious tone. “I think the fact that we never talked about our sexuality is a big indicator on how nervous I was to bring it up around you. So have you always known or...?” he asked with curiosity.   
“Well Damon you don’t get to my age without trying both at least one time and another but I always preferred men. I’ve never felt like this with another though” he finished kissing Damon’s knuckles.   
His own were healed by now which he was very grateful for. He did not want to have to explain that to anyone. “So you never then...” asked Elijah trailing off suggestively.   
“No” said Damon blushing slightly “It’s not like I was a Saint when I was waiting for Katherine, which should have showed me right then and there it wasn’t real love, but it was always women. Until I saw you of course” he finished charmingly.  
“Well I am pretty incredible” said Elijah mischievously.  
“Well I can’t wait to find that out” said Damon.

 

“Oh really?” asked Elijah teasingly as he thrust his hips up pushing him and Damon closer making Damon gasp in surprise and pleasure. Damon kissed the man hotly, letting their tongues explore each other’s mouths thoroughly before pulling away for air.   
Elijah’s expression turned serious and he said “Well I can’t wait either, you know that but I want you to know I’m happy taking things slow until you’re ready” he finished. 

Damon looked down at the man his heart overflowing with happiness. “I know Elijah, we’ll just set our own pace” he said smiling as he grinded against the other man feeling proud when he heard him moan and then he kissed him again, he couldn’t believe he had gotten so lucky and still felt like at any moment he was going to wake up to discover this was all a dream.   
After spending the morning in bed Elijah phoned down to Hudson (after arguing with Damon for some time and only giving in when Damon pointed out the benefits of being left alone in the big old mansion ) telling him to take the day off and the rest of the staff. They got up and went to the kitchen to get a blood bag each.  
The kitchen like most of Elijah’s house was a mixture of old fashioned rustic with a modern touch in its style. When they had finished Damon decided to make them some breakfast while Elijah sat at the counter watching him.  
“I’m surprised you don’t cook more” said Damon as he whisked some eggs.  
“What can I say? We always had staff and I’m normally too busy. Added to the fact that I can’t find much enjoyment in it I don’t cook a lot” he said smiling.  
“Well when I was younger having an interest in cooking would have most definitely been frowned upon but I loved spending time in the kitchens because the cooks were always feeding me all the goodies, even back then I was delightful” he said turning to grin at Elijah “and I picked up a few things.”  
Elijah just grunted in response he found himself fascinated with watching Damon, he was so confident and sure in the kitchen. He had to admit it was a little bit of a turn on. Suddenly his phone rang. He sighed knowing for sure it was a member of his family since they were the only ones who knew the house number.   
“Hello” he said with annoyance.  
“Elijah? Where are you I’ve been calling all morning!” said the voice of his brother Klaus.   
Elijah looked around shocked his phone was nowhere in sight. He always had it with him. He must have left it in his coat pocket that he had dropped somewhere last night. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Klaus sounding as irate as Elijah felt at being disturbed during his and Damon’s breakfast.   
“Elijah! Look, just locate Damon because Stefan hasn’t been able to contact him either, and meet us at the grill in an hour at their house. We have news from last night.”

With that he hung up leaving Elijah even more annoyed. He had been looking forward to spending the rest of the day alone with Damon. He tried to think back to the night before when they had discussed with their younger brothers about their plans for the evening. It seemed like so long ago.   
Sighing he turned to give Damon the bad news. It really was a shame, the food smelled marvellous and Damon looked pretty amazing covered in flour. Stepping towards the younger man he spun him around and began kissing his neck, licking away some of the flour that had ended up their before he moved to his Adams apple which he sucked gently enjoying when Damon’s arms went around him instantly.   
Damon moaned softly at the pleasure coursing through his body. It was all so new, the feel of the muscled body beneath his roaming hands, Elijah’s hardness pressed against his stomach. But it didn’t feel strange in fact it felt fantastic. All too soon Elijah was pulling back, lust-filled eyes looking at Damon before he sighed and while he rubbed Damon’s cheek gently said,  
“That was my brother. He wants us to meet him and Stefan at your house to discuss some fresh information regarding the murders”.   
Damon frowned but then suddenly grinned, giving Elijah a quick kiss before he turned and began finishing with the breakfast. “Well we can have breakfast first, deal with all that unpleasantness and hurry back here to finish our day of... rest” he finished slyly turning to wink at Elijah which made him laugh.  
“Ok fine, I have to admit it does smell good”. “Oh you have no idea” said Damon as he added blueberries and whipped cream.   
They chatted about nothing important while they ate their pancakes, deciding to sit outside since the weather was so nice and the land surrounding Elijah’s house (mansion Damon insisted on calling it) was very picturesque with woods and green hills dotted as far as the eye could see and the sound of a river flowing hidden somewhere in all the flora. The breakfast nook was beside a big cherry blossom and so the floor was covered in the pink soft petals reminding Damon of one of the first scenes in Oscar Wilde’s “The picture of Dorian Grey”. This made Elijah laugh incredulously almost making him spill his orange juice because that was what he had said the first time he had seen this place and had insisted the family set up seats so they could enjoy breakfast and lunches outside.  
When they had finished they brought the dishes inside Damon grumbling they could have just left them which made Elijah retort  
“I was the one who was against asking the housekeepers to leave, remember?” 

 

They headed upstairs to get dressed since Elijah of course had no problem lending Damon one of his suits. His closet after all was overflowing with expensive garments from all over the globe and he had to admit to enjoying the sight of Damon in his clothes. Damon was picking out a shirt to wear (he wasn’t going to wear a suit on behalf of his brother and his significant other) when he heard a ringing from his jacket pocket that had ended up under Elijah’s bed. He went to pick it up and saw he had quite a few missed calls from his little brother and some from Alaric. He guessed he was probably meeting them at the house as well.   
Elijah and Damon took the jaguar over to the Salvatore’s house (Elijah letting Damon drive because he was so cute when excited) and Elijah was extremely relieved to reach the estate in one piece (because Damon drives like a maniac). They held hands going up the drive not talking just enjoying one another’s company when Damon said conversationally   
“I think Alaric is going to be here as well so it must be something big”.  
Elijah couldn’t help it he stiffened. He knew it was irrational and downright stupid that he should be jealous again but their relationship was so new! Besides, he had always been a little bit envious anyway seeing Damon around Alaric because the man always stared at Damon. Elijah could see it because it was the same look that he gave Damon. It was the "I want you bad" look.   
It didn’t help of course that Alaric had been the first real friend Damon had had in the last few years or that they spent so much time together before Elijah had come to town. Damon noticed instantly that something was up and stopped.   
“Elijah? What is it” he asked concern evident in his voice.  
“Nothing, I was just wondering how you knew he was going to be here?” answered Elijah calmly.  
“Oh, he called a few times as did Stefan” said Damon dropping his hand as they reached the house and so he could open the door.  
Elijah was suddenly struck with another thought. They hadn’t discussed what they were to each other, or whether or not Damon was ready for everyone to know about his sudden change in partner preference. Would he want to pretend like they were still friends? He had already donned his mask of indifference for preparation of meeting with their brothers so that was no help. Deciding the best course of action would be to follow Damon’s lead Elijah stepped into the sitting area with Damon taking his seat on the arm chair by the fire while Damon went to get some blood and call the others. Elijah saw Alaric coming in from the kitchen and could hear Klaus and Stefan upstairs (trying to quickly redress themselves).   
Elijah began tapped his fingers as Damon handed him a blood bag who smiled at Alaric and agreed to go into the kitchen with him to show him where the scotch was. Damon didn’t acknowledge Elijah in anyway except to say “Be right back”. 

 

Was that a bad sign? Elijah had to admit although he understood the younger mans reluctance it would hurt if he wanted to hide it from the closest people in their lives who were the least likely to judge them. Trying to calm his absurd feelings he tried to focus his thoughts elsewhere.   
A few minutes later Klaus and Stefan came down the stairs with huge grins on their faces and their hands interlocked. When they came into the sitting area they took one of the couches, Klaus this time resting his head in Stefan’s lap as he pretended to ignore his brother (one of his favourite games) and Elijah decided to play along lost in his own thoughts.  
Alaric and Damon came back into the sitting room and Elijah actually felt his heart skip a beat for one second when Rick sat on the arm chair closest to him and Damon headed for the other couch.  
But before his hopes had any chance at being dashed, Damon grabbed his hand and pulled Elijah next to him on the couch, snuggling close to him while whispering,  
“None of that, there’s no room for me on that tiny thing” he finished before giving Elijah a kiss on the cheek.  
He then rested his head back on the couch near Elijah’s shoulder while keeping their hands intertwined and began playing with Elijah’s fingers as he said in a bored tone   
“Alright kiddies tell mummy and daddy what you two got up to last night, without all the gory details, we do not want to hear about how cute you think you both look in the moonlight or any other annoying trivia of the sort” he finished as sarcastically as ever but this time with a smile.  
Because his brother’s happy relationship wasn’t something he envied anymore he thought to himself as he glanced at Elijah and saw he looked as happy as Damon felt at that moment. He finally had something equally precious and wanted the world to know it.   
Alaric of course was staring at them open mouthed in shock while Klaus and Stefan had goofy knowing grins on their faces which made Damon want to scowl but he was just too darn happy to at that moment so instead he settled for   
“Yes fine we all know what’s going on, let’s not act repetitive about it and discuss the obvious...”  
“Quiet a dull topic anyway” said Elijah cutting him off while smiling at Damon   
“But may we get on to more pressing matters so we can go back to being alone?” asked Damon raising his eyebrow in question “or else I’m going to be very unpleasant” he finished in warning dropping his voice to a growl which just made Elijah smile more.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:  
Alaric, Klaus and Stefan all looked at each other but decided to let it drop for now and tell Damon and Elijah why they had invited them here today. Damon knew by the look Klaus and Stefan exchanged they would definitely have a word with their older brothers later about his and Elijah’s relationship which Damon was hoping to avoid.  
Besides to Elijah, he hated talking about feelings with other people especially when they were his own. Inwardly moaning at what was to come he knew that it was worth it when he was able to sit practically on top of the man next to him who he was falling in love with and hold his hand like he had wanted to do so many times in the past.   
“Right my lovely’s we’ll ignore the elephant in the room in favour of keeping attention an Stefan and me and our little discovery last night” said Klaus grinning as he sat up probably on the couch and laid an arm around his boyfriend who then continued the story.  
“We walked around the town and woods four times before we saw anything strange. When we were crossing over from the old Lockwood estate we saw what looked like two people struggling when we got closer one was already on the ground his throat torn out and the other was running towards a black pickup truck that had its licence plate torn off. Klaus went after it but he lost it after it turned heading for the motorway out of town” said Stefan.  
“Even an original has limits on how long they can chase a car on foot and I’d like to point out I hadn’t fed in a few days” said Klaus trying to defend himself.  
Stefan placed a hand on his arm laughing “That’s ok dear no one’s blaming you”  
“Well I think Elijah probably could have...” said Damon smiling innocently but was cut off by a death glare from Stefan.   
“So who was the person being attacked? Is he dead?” asked Elijah trying to hide is grin and move the conversation forward.   
“Well actually...” trailed off Stefan while he and Klaus looked over at Alaric which in turn made Elijah and Damon turn sharply to stare at the man as well confused.  
“It was me that got attacked” said Alaric in his deep gruff voice looking down at his hands while he twisted his ring on his finger around and around in frustrated circles. He then continued to relate how he had decided to assist in keeping watch with the vampires for the rogue while the others nodded, they knew already that when he wasn’t spending time with Elena and Jeremy he was doing all he could to help them. Ever since Jenna had found out about the vampires she had decided to take a few weeks away from the town since the teens would be away looking at colleges. Elijah knew that Alaric and her still had something going on and even if it was a mass of confusion that didn’t mean he was happy that Alaric still gave Damon the puppy dog eyes every few seconds.   
Alaric had been shoved up against the tree with such force he blacked out and when he came to he felt sharp fangs pressed into his neck as his blood was drained from his body. He tried to struggle but it was useless against the vampire strength and soon found his vision turning black again. When he came to it was on the couch of the Salvatore manor where Stefan had carried him.   
Damon let out a frustrated sigh holding Elijah’s hand a little tighter. Elijah responded by rubbing his thumb over the other mans pale knuckles in soothing circles. It took him a minute to realise he was even doing it which surprised him. He was already so comfortable showing affection towards him when he still felt difficult showing it so easily to his own family. Damon also looked a little surprised at the comforting gesture but smiled a glint of happiness in his eyes.  
“Did you at least recognise him?” asked Elijah looking around the room.  
“I’m pretty sure it was that messenger guy Sam you guys met. He looked exactly how you guys described and when he looked up from feeding on Alaric when we called out he looked completely shocked to be in that position. Then a vacant look came over his eyes and suddenly he was running” said Stefan.  
“He was most likely being compelled” put in Klaus.  
Damon looked over at Elijah whose jaw was clenched in annoyance. He was probably a little upset that his minions hadn’t reported any sightings of Sam re-entering Mystic Falls and bet that they were going to be running scared tonight. 

 

“Ok so we have a messenger vamp going around doing the dirty work of someone who we know has at least an acquaintance with a powerful witch and who is killing off the founding families and for some reason attacked Alaric trying to make all offences look like a classic rogue attack” summarised Elijah leaning forward a little trying to see a pattern as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Not really in annoyances more in confusion. It didn’t exactly point an arrow at any one person.   
“It seems we have a mystery on our hands my dear Watson” said Damon with a smirk at him making him laugh.   
When they turned back to their brothers they were staring at them mouths agape.   
“What?” they questioned.  
Stefan just shook his head and asked Damon if he could see him in the study for a minute. Damon rolled his eyes at his brother’s lack of subtly but guessed it was better than dealing with Saint Stefan and his newly conquered lover together. Still he wanted to stay with Elijah. Now that they were finally together he just didn’t ever want to leave the man’s side. Which he knew was ridiculous.  
“We haven’t finished up here yet brother” said Damon raising an eyebrow as if he had no idea what Stefan was up to getting a satisfying glare from the blonde Salvatore.   
“There isn’t anything else we can do now. The best thing we can do is re-group tonight in full force. Bring as many stakes as we can and Elijah if you can call in one of your witches it might help to have one on our side” declared Klaus getting up to pour himself a drink and offered his brother one as well. Elijah took it accepting what was to come with grace.   
Damon felt like pouting as Stefan got up and started to walk to the study expecting him to follow. He felt better when Elijah leaned forward and whispered in his ear   
“As soon as this is done would you like to come back to mine?” he finished smiling when Damon shivered and nodded his head enthusiastically before following his brother out.   
When Damon left giving a wave to Alaric as if as an afterthought Alaric stood up to take his leave looking defeated but smiled a goodbye. Elijah actually managed to smile at the man without looking to smug. It wasn’t like he was that bad a man.   
Stefan was leaning against the wooden oak desk his arms crossed over his black t-shirt and a smug look on his face. He smiled a lot more now days but he only laughed or looked truly happy when he was in Klaus’s presence. Damon had to admit that the original twat had a very good effect on his moody brother. Damon after walking causally over to the window to look out at the trees beyond waited for Stefan to begin.  
When he didn’t say anything Damon turned around giving him his best piercing stare and smirk and said “Well brother what is so pressing you had to accost me into coming to the study away from our friends.”  
“Ah Damon you know why I asked you back here” said Stefan  
Damon rolled his eyes still looking outside but a smile was slowly spreading across his face. Then he heard something he hadn’t expected.   
“I’m happy for you brother” said Stefan solemnly a real smile lighting his face.  
“What?” Damon asked surprise clear on his face as he turned to his younger brother.   
“Damon ever since you and Elijah became friends you have been a different person. It reminds me about how I felt with Klaus. You are actually happy and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you laugh so much. I never realised how much you have hidden about yourself” said Stefan a small frown settling on his forehead. “You two really care about each other and I want you to know that well... I’m just happy for you that you’re finally together” he finished lamely trying hard to get his feelings across but feeling strange talking to his older brother so openly.  
Ever since Stefan changed him Damon had had to be the stronger brother like always. He survived better than Stefan ever could. Stefan watched as Katherine and even Elena had failed to bring out the real Damon the one he knew still lay deep down inside before he became a creature of the night. It was when Damon had helped Klaus and him get together that Stefan noticed the influence Elijah had on him and was happy his brother had finally found his other half.  
Damon smiled at his younger brother and for the first time ever Stefan could have sworn he saw a slight blush on his brother’s sharp cheekbones. “We do. Thank you Stef.” He said thinking how funny it was that he had just been thinking the same about him and Klaus.   
Both brothers looked at each other for a moment feeling good (if not a little weird) about having this conversation.   
Then Damon broke it by saying “I guess Klaus really is bringing the more feminine side out in you Stefan. Although you were always pretty whiny so he can’t take all the blame.”  
“So Damon shacking up with a man? It must feel pretty strange for you after being a lady killer for so long but I’m sure Elijah will have no problem guiding you into It.” said Stefan sly.  
Damon growled at that and both brothers went back to teasing each other mercilessly.  
Klaus handed his older brother his drink when the others left. They both sat down eloquently with legs crossed sipping their scotch while sizing the other up. Elijah noticed how Klaus always returned to his usual regal air when Stefan wasn’t around. It was like a mask he slipped back on so easily that no one besides Elijah would probably notice it since he himself did the same thing.   
“You really care for him brother” said Klaus finally echoing the words Elijah had said to him months ago.  
Smiling he said “Yes brother, very much so.”  
“I’m glad. He his good for you Elijah, he’s like your Stefan”  
Elijah couldn’t help but laugh at that. Klaus didn’t see what was funny so just rolled his eyes.  
“That’s very true, honestly did you ever thing we’d be here well... doing this?” asked Elijah gesturing at their surroundings.  
“Nope but I’m glad we are” smirked Klaus.  
Now that was something Elijah could not argue with.   
Damon and Stefan returned to the sitting room with a very delighted looking Stefan and a pouting Damon. Without a word Damon grabbed Elijah by the hand and dragged him up and outside. It was late in the evening now and Damon was starving.  
He suddenly thought of a really brilliant fantastic idea. Feeling gleeful he suddenly turned and kissed Elijah before shoving him into the car and ran around to slide gracefully into the driver’s side.   
“Damon what is the matter with you?” questioned Elijah wondering at his sudden mood change.  
“You’ll see.”  
Damon practically pushed Elijah out of the car with instructions to change if he wished and that he would be back in precisely half an hour so he better be ready.   
Elijah shook his head as he was left standing at his front door with Damon driving off in his car. He felt very confused but decided to go with the flow. He trusted Damon (kind of) so went to freshen up. He changed his suit and made a few threatening phone calls demanding to know why he had not been informed of Sam’s return to Mystic Falls. True to his word Damon pulled up in exactly thirty minutes (which was odd for Damon who unlike Elijah was always a little late no matter what).  
Elijah opened the door to find Damon standing in dark jeans and a black shirt and vest no jacket. Elijah felt pretty over dressed and couldn’t stop staring at the man in front of him. Damon’s skin was a few shades darker than his own due to his Italian ancestry and the black showed it off well and his dark midnight hair. From the look Damon was giving him he obviously appreciated the suit which made Elijah feel a lot better.   
“So what was this all about Salvator?” asked Elijah still not taking his eyes off the man in front of him. He knew he was openly staring now but the man looked good.  
“I’m taking you on a date” Said Damon charmingly.  
Elijah was shocked. His silence must have made Damon nervous as he began to fidget a little which was so unlike Damon it was nearly comical.  
“Well we have a few hours to kill before going on the hunt tonight and I’m starving and thought it would be nice to take you out to... well for us to have a proper...”   
Elijah cut him off by grabbing his shirt and pulling him for a heated kiss. Damon groaned when Elijah’s tongue forced its way into his mouth. All he could do was grip the other mans hips as he tried to pull him even closer although they were already flushed up against one another. Elijah ran his hands through Damon’s hair pulling slightly when Damon bit his lip and then licked the marks he had made. Both were panting when they pulled back for air so Damon started kissing down Elijah’s neck, biting occasionally and sucking not caring when he left little red marks while Elijah moaned softly. It felt right marking him, letting everyone know he belonged to him and only him. When Damon had allowed his hands to travel up the other mans chest, loving the hard muscle he found Elijah finally gasped that if he wanted to take him on a date they should probably go now before Elijah dragged him back to his room.   
Damon pulled away slightly kissing the soft swollen lips that he was becoming addicted to gently before sighing and pulling Elijah after him to the car. He had forgotten about the date completely and really did want to try and show Elijah how much he cared so he started the car and told himself that they’d have time later to be together alone. He now looked forward to the date ahead and hoped Elijah liked the restaurant he had picked out.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:  
Damon and Elijah sat in a restaurant about thirty minutes outside Mystic Falls in the slightly larger town named Salinger. Elijah remember when the now eloquent place they were sitting surrounded by white clothed tables and the hum of conversation amidst a glow of candle light and waiters dressed in black and white that complimented the decor of the restaurant wonderfully used to be an old mill. The restaurant still had the old water wheel outside in the gardens which looked lovely in the setting sun.  
Both vampires were looking at their menus smiling at each other occasionally when they caught the other’s eye. It was a comfortable silence and Elijah again felt grateful that Damon wasn’t one of those people who felt the need to fill every moment with inane chatter. When the waiter came Damon ordered for both of them, insisting that as this was a date he had planned it was only fair, when Elijah still tried to protest Damon rolled his eyes while taking both menus and giving them to the waiter and promised that when Elijah planned their next outing he could take charge he finished with a wink.   
Elijah would have liked to protest more but he liked that Damon did not let him control everything. “Fine, sorry Damon I just normally control things so it always takes me by surprise when you do” said Elijah trying to explain his feelings to Damon.  
“Well don’t look at it as taking control. It’s only fair if we take turns.” He seemed to think for a moment.  
“I used to take care of Stefan and then I had to help out a lot with Elena and all the chaos that came in constant waves, but even though I never minded doing that it always felt like I was the bad guy or that I had a hidden agenda or something. Which made sense; I didn’t come to town with the best intentions anyway so I understood that and accepted it.  
I never felt needed though. And with you, well I need you. I don’t know I guess I just want to be the one you turn to and the one you need. So please don’t look at it like its control.” Said Damon playing with his knife, he was spinning it absently but so fast no mortal could probably see it accept for the occasional silver flash when it had time to catch the light.  
Elijah felt speechless and took a moment to respond not able to take his eyes off Damon as the other vampire continued to play with his cutlery.   
Finally Elijah said “Thank you Damon”.   
At that Damon looked up a piece of his jet black hair fell into his eyes as he looked up, The vulnerability Elijah saw there made him want to hug that other man and never let go so he could protect him forever but also he felt honoured. Nobody had probably ever seen this side of Damon since he usually kept it locked away behind a sarcastic mask.   
“You don’t have any idea how much I need you but you will. I promise you will” said Elijah smiling as he took his hand from across the table.   
Damon smiled and looked down at the hands. The waiter came after that with their food and Elijah was delighted with how delicious the lasagne was. It had just the right amount of sauce and cheese with some intriguing herbs that he couldn’t recognise.   
Damon dug into his own with realise and laughed when Elijah mentioned the different flavours, he then proceeded to inform Elijah of how the restaurant prepared it.  
“You know a lot about it?” asked Elijah suspicious as the waiter came to clear their plates. 

 

“Well when this place was first opening I took a job in the kitchens and gave the chefs some tips. They didn’t have any Italian chefs at the time which was a crime since most of their menu claimed to be from there.”  
Elijah couldn’t help but laugh. Damon could seem pretty arrogant sometimes but the more he heard about his life the more he realised how inaccurate that statement was.  
“So I’m guessing the great original never slummed it in the kitchens then?” asked Damon with a smirk as he tasted his five flavoured ice cream dessert mixed with some of the apple pie he had stolen from Elijah.  
“Back in the fifteenth century I worked as an actor in a few of Shakespeare’s productions. That was pretty fun put then Klaus had taken up some mercenary campaign, vampires against werewolves, you know the story, which paid pretty well so I went with him for awhile.” Said Elijah while sitting back in his seat and taking a sip of his wine.   
“Are you serious?” asked Damon a little shocked.  
Laughing Elijah said “Yes, it was fun too. Mostly he gave me the leads except in Hamlet I played Fortinbras since I’m a bigger build and no one else could fill out the costume.”   
Damon laughed as well and they continued talking about some of their odder and more outlandish jobs that they had done over the years. Soon though the sun had completely set and they both received texts from their siblings saying it was time for the hunt. While Damon paid Elijah got on the phone to a witch under his contract who could meet them outside the grill in about a half hour.  
Leaving the restaurant both vampires felt extreamly contented and held hands until they got to the car (Damon of course jumping into the driver’s seat with smug satisfaction that made Elijah roll his eyes) but with his suicidal speed they made it back to Mystic Falls in no time and parked the car in front of the Grill in time to see Klaus and Stefan emerge from the bar with Rick.   
“Nice time?” smirked Klaus seeing the new couple.   
“Wonderful actually Poppins’ thanks for caring” retorted Damon “Why jealous you couldn’t tag along?”  
Klaus glowered at him but before he could say anything a tall black haired woman with skin like warm chocolate came out of the shadows and walked over to stand next to Elijah. She was beautiful and from the slight power wave in the air she was obviously the witch who had come to assist with the hunt.   
She ignored everyone else in favour of greeting Elijah with a slow handshake and a very friendly smile that made Damon growl low in his throat.   
“The Great Elijah, now how can I be of service to you tonight?” she asked her accent sounded like she was from New Orleans but it was difficult to tell. 

 

Damon didn’t like the look in her eyes however and for the first time in a very long time he felt a true pang of jealousy. It wasn’t the feeling he had with Katherine and Elena. No, that was more annoyance at his brother this was sharp and shot right through him like acid.  
He wanted to walk over and make it obvious Elijah was his, but that really wasn’t his style. He settled for his best uninterested look, crossed his arms and ignored Klaus’s gleeful expression. Honestly thought Damon, if his features were any more pleased he’d hurt himself.   
“Thank you Drina for coming. We are hunting an unknown vampire who we suspect has enlisted the help of a very powerful Wiccan to help him and we need you to help us trace his whereabouts’.” he finished in an authoritative voice.   
“Of course, anything for you, you know that.” She said looking him up and down. Elijah didn’t seem to notice but Damon couldn’t take it. He stepped over and slid his arm around the older man’s waist and was rewarded by a smile in return as he put his arms around Damon and whispered low in his ear, so low the others could not hear,  
“I was wondering if you’d stake your claim or not”.  
“Well you’re mine” said Damon simply fighting a blush at Elijah’s words.   
Stefan had broken in and said “Our friend Rick was attacked by one of the vampire’s accomplices. Would you be able to get a reading from him or something?”  
“Maybe” said Drina looking away from Damon and Elijah with a disappointed look “Normally it’s better if I have something personal from the person I’m searching for but I can try.”   
Everyone looked at Rick who sighed with a smile and said “Well if it helps go ahead”.   
A few minutes later the group had moved to a more secluded street behind the bar where only the distant glow of a nearby street light illuminated the scene creating a clandestine atmosphere. The witch had already began an ancient chant with her hands hovering over Rick’s temples who had his eyes scrunched shut and was no longer aware of his surroundings. Drina’s power leaked from her skin like a powerful perfume and all the vampires felt it to the bottom of their cores.   
It felt like it had been hours since she had begun when in reality it had been much shorter and soon she was lowering her hands allowing a gasping Rick to slouch against the wall without any harm having been afflicted to his person except a slight buzz in his mind that was quickly fading.  
Drina looked calm but there was a frown playing across her forehead. Everyone waited trying to be patient and respectful and finally she said,  
“It is odd”.  
After a few minutes Damon really wanted to say “Well aren’t you the handy little medium” but resisted the urge when he felt Elijah squeeze his hand in a silent warning. Dam thought Damon the man knows me too well.  
“Well?”Questioned Klaus before Damon could say anything anyway.   
“There was a witch's influence on the man who attacked you. His name his Sam Bateman and he is working for someone very powerful but...”  
“Yes?”Pressed Damon.  
“Well, the power I sensed was the same power I sense from you and Klaus” she said “It is the power of an original.”  
Everyone was silent for a few moments all taking this new revelation in. So an original, one of the Michelson’s were back and seeking revenge against the founding families. But why? It didn’t make sense.  
Finally Elijah spoke, “Thank you Drina, you have been very helpful. If you could perhaps put a few protection spells on Rick that would be very much appreciated, just in case he is attacked again while out tonight. “   
“Of course” said Drina.  
The four vampires strolled a little away to allow the witch to work, all lost in thought.  
“So it looks like we weren’t the only ones who stayed behind” said Klaus.  
“No but what would any of your brothers or sisters have against the founding families?” asked Stefan incredulous. “They seemed to part on good terms why come back when they could go off to wherever they wanted.”  
“I don’t know. I mean Cole had been here before I know that but I was sure he had just been passing through.” Said Elijah; pinching the bridge of his nose.   
“Ok well if it is an original then we have to try and get in contact with your family and find out about their movements. But tonight we need to continue with searching the town. There have been no attacks since Rick and I doubt whoever is behind all this has just stopped so they’ll probably try again soon” said Damon.   
Everyone else nodded and decided to spilt up each vampire going alone in a different direction to cover more ground while Rick kept to the main streets in town. Drina promised she’d stay near town in case she was needed and left when everyone went their separate ways.   
When the sun finally began to rise, everyone met back at the Salvatore house to confirm that nothing had happened; no attacks or signs of Sam or another original were found. They decided to leave messages for Elijah and Klaus’s brothers and sister and meet back later to decide their next move. Klaus and Stefan retired to the study and Rick was eager to get home to greet Jena who had decided to return.   
Elijah suggested that Damon come back to his after hearing some questionable noises coming from the room Klaus and Stefan had just excited to and Damon agreed enthusiastically.   
Once they were home Damon dragged Elijah to the couch and bugged the other man to help him decide on a DVD to watch. Both had similar taste and so decided pretty quickly on LA Confidential.   
It was nice being able to cuddle into Elijah and just simply relax thought Damon. Normally he would have gone to the bar and texted Elijah sometime later to join him before they both went their separate ways again neither enjoying being without the other but not being able to think of an excuse that would warrant hanging out all night.  
For a split second Damon felt his heart give an odd twinge at the idea of being back at that stage not wanting to confirm his feelings for Elijah and fearing the man didn’t feel the same way anyway and just as Russell Crowe smashed a chair to pieces on screen Damon couldn’t help but lean up and kiss Elijah.   
It was slow and sweet and Damon tried to convey all his feelings through that one simple gesture. Soon however it became heated and before he knew it he had ended up on his back with Elijah lying on top of him, a warm comforting weight that made Damon’s skin feel heated in all kinds of wonderful areas. He had never wanted anyone more and couldn’t help but moan out loud when Elijah ran his hands under his shirt and up to his chest. He could stay on that couch forever he thought closing his eyes in pleasure and happiness especially when he made Elijah groan obscenely loud when he started to kiss down his throat nibbling and licking as he went.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine:  
Damon woke up with a huge grin on his face as he felt himself tucked up against Elijah who was currently topless and lying on his back with one arm under his head and the other wrapped tightly around Damon. Even though they were still taking it slowly (Elijah was very patient and understood Damon’s lack of experience) but they still had had a very enjoyable evening exploring and getting to know each other. Damon was so comfortable he decided he was going to stay there for the whole day, and tie Elijah to the bed if he didn’t agree.  
Before he was allowed to travel down that train of thought, the man next to him started to stir.  
“Good morning luv” said Elijah is voice was horse from sleep.  
“Morning” said Damon beaming at the unexpected endearment.  
“What time is it?” asked Elijah.  
Leaning over the original Damon looked at the clock to see it was 12 in the morning. When he relayed the information Elijah groaned,  
“I’m normally not in the habit of sleeping in so long”.  
“Well to be fair we didn’t go to bed until quiet late last night Master Elijah” smiled Damon stroking up and down Elijah’s chest.   
The man was built like an Adonis, pale with a well defined and muscled body. He found touching and kissing him was becoming an addiction.   
Laughing Elijah pulled him nearer, his laugh rumbled out like thunder rolling over Damon in delightful waves.   
“That is true” he said “I do think we deserve some breakfast” he said sitting up slightly to pick up the phone by his bedside.  
“Who are you phoning?” asked Damon curiously “I’m sure you can’t be up for takeout at this hour”  
“No” said Elijah rolling his eyes with a smile. “I’m phoning down to Hudson to bring a tray for us. Good morning Hudson, would you be so kind as to deliver breakfast to my chambers this morning? Prepare enough for two, thank you”.  
His voice was always very eloquent, considering he was the equivalent to vampire aristocracy and even in the morning after just waking up Elijah was still formal yet courteous. Damon loved it about him, it’s what made him so...well Elijah.

 

Still he enjoyed mocking him about it.   
“You really are a spoiled and lazy original huh?” asked Damon his voice instead of his usual sarcasm for others was simple mischievous and made Elijah frown mockingly.  
“I am I’m afraid” he sighed “And if I don’t always get what I want I can be a nightmare to live with” he finished a sparkle in his dark brown eyes as he looked Damon up and down.  
“Oh really?” said Damon “Well sadly for you I don’t cater to the needs of others...”   
But before he could finish his rebellious remark Elijah had already pulled him on top of him and kissed him until he was literally breathless.  
However soon they had to pull away a little when they heard Hudson knocking on the door. Elijah got up and threw a shirt on leaving it open though while Damon (unashamed as ever) lay in the bed grinning widely.   
Elijah took the tray from Hudson and thanked him before closing the door behind the man who like any good butler kept his face completely neutral the whole time. Even when Damon waved over and at him from the bed and Elijah tried to hide his smile, unsuccessfully.  
The two enjoyed the morning eating the breakfast the kitchen staff had prepared, delicious cream and strawberries, fresh squeezed orange juice, French toast and of course what any healthy vampire’s diet needs, crystal glasses of thick red blood.  
Soon, much to Damon’s disappointment they had to leave the bedroom but since they hadn’t received any texts or phone calls from any family members or Rick regarding the attacks Elijah wanted to explore the town and do some shopping.  
He said that they had eternity to stay in bed and it was already difficult enough for Elijah to keep his hands off him with his clothes on let alone having him in his bed half naked.  
So Damon consented to get dressed, wearing a new purple shirt he had had the foresight to bring with him the night before leaving the Salvator manner and a pair of black jeans. Elijah of course wore a suit and of course looked amazing in it, and they went into town to have a look around.   
Elijah had wanted to stay in bed as well but he had never remembered a time that he felt so good. Instead of waking up and feeling that he had to get up and instead of the bored and lethargic feeling he had been having in the last few years that he taken to being the norm for his emotional state, he felt energised. He did not really care what they did but as long as he did it would Damon it felt new and exciting.   
He stiffened at the corny sentiment but when Damon pointed out a clothes shop he wanted to go into because (even with all his posh Original remarks) the dark haired Salvator had some pretty expensive tastes himself, he was reminded of what Klaus had said all those months ago.

 

When Klaus had gotten together with Stefan a new softer Klaus had come about, or had always been there really but just needed Stefan so it could truly emerge, he didn’t know. However Klaus had one night confessed to Elijah that Stefan had said he had never seen Damon so happy and so enthused about life as he had been when around Elijah.   
So Elijah felt more confident with his feelings, maybe just maybe he was the light in Damon’s life as well.  
Both vampires decided to drop their bags back in the car and go for a bite to eat after spending a wonderful mundane morning looking around. It was on their walk towards a little restaurant at the end of town that they saw something suspicious.   
They had taken a short cut through the Mystic Falls graveyard and were walking along the pine and ash tress by the stream that ran through the cemetery, Elijah was the first to stiffen but Damon seeing what caught his attention smiled,  
“Look, our old buddy Sam has come back for visit.”   
“And he appears to have brought friends” said Elijah.  
At the edge of the forest a little way in the distant Sam stood with at least eight other vampires. They seethed with menace and it was pretty obvious that it wasn’t a coincidence they had just happened upon the couple.  
“Be careful please” said Elijah taking his eyes off the threatening group that had began to half run towards them for a few seconds to stare at Damon who looked delighted at the prospect of a fight. It wasn’t a request more like an order and although Damon nodded he also rolled his eyes and said,  
“We can handle this easy” before slipping off his new leather jacket that Elijah had insisted on buying him and leaving it on a nearby rock. He did not want one of them ripping it.  
Before Elijah had time to retort Damon said “You too though”.  
Then they found themselves surrounded, there was definitely more than eight like they had previously thought. Some must have still been hidden in the trees.  
Their fangs were already out; Elijah sticking to codes of honour tried the diplomatic approach first. Damon still stood causally at his side and even though Elijah knew he himself had faced worse and never really felt fear in the face of battle, his nonchalant stance made him nervous for some reason.  
“We do not need to shed blood here today if...” but before he could try any further he noticed the eyes of the other vampires. Some were vacant and obviously were being controlled while others had an insane glint in them that he had seen before in rogues, driven to the state of violent animals after being turned and untrained by their sire. 

 

He knew before the first one attacked words really were useless.   
They were fast but he was faster, one jumped with fangs bared for his neck but he quickly caught it around the throat and threw him like one would toss a stick into the stream. He defeated five more without even using his own fangs or excess strength, his actions so fast no mortal eyes would register he had moved at all.  
Sensing Damon as the weaker victim they had focused most of their attention on him. However though he wasn’t an original he was still amazing in a fight thought Elijah. Much to their dismay he was proving just as much a problem as Elijah. He had picked up a nearby tree branch (that not even a bear would lift easily) and proceeded to use it first as a type of baseball bat, hitting vamps right out as far back as the woods and then finally as a type of sword. The way he weaved and spun around made him look almost like he was dancing thought Elijah.  
Except for a wicked grin that pulled at his mouth. Elijah felt himself smiling when he saw they had nearly dispatched all of them. Suddenly he heard a grunt of pain and somehow knew straight away that it was Damon.   
Turning quickly he say a smaller branch poking through Damon’s stomach where he had been attacked from behind. He had already gotten his revenge by a simple head but to his offender but he was still bleeding profusely.  
Elijah knew deep down inside it wasn’t anywhere near a serious injury but he still felt like he himself had been attacked and started moving quickly back towards Damon who was pulling out the opposing branch with a small scowl at the offensive weapon.   
Elijah would have laughed at his expression if he had not seen a few more assailants running towards them. Growling low in his throat he sprang with one quick movement on top of a boulder in front of Damon picking up a hand full of pebbles has he went.  
Tossing them in his hands for a few seconds like a dealer shuffles a deck of cards he eyed up his targets.  
Then as calmly as if he were skipping rocks he threw them bending his shoulder slightly to help his aim out of habit.   
Each pebble flew as fast as a bullet and hit each one in the centre of the chest leaving their potential aggressors to fall flat on the ground without a sound.   
Running over he grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it to Damon’s wound that was beginning to slowly stop bleeding.   
“I’m fine you idiot. Vampire, remember?” said Damon raising a hand to point to himself with a quirk of his eyebrow.

 

“Oh so I’m the idiot? Let’s look at the evidence shall we? Did I get injured? No. Did I save our asses back there by taking out nearly all of those rogues? Yes, I think I did” he finished smugly trying to clean Damon up as much as he could.  
Damon pouted and said “I took out my fair share excuse me”.  
Elijah laughed and kissed away the pout, mostly because he was just so relieved that Damon was ok but also because he just looked so adorable with that expression.  
“Good job I took off the jacket” said Damon staring down at his stained shirt in annoyance.  
Laughing Elijah kissed him again and Damon couldn’t help but smile. He had to admit it was nice seeing someone so concerned for his well being. He was also glad Elijah was ok, it was weird but for the first time ever his mind hadn’t been consumed by fighting. He had kept glancing back at Elijah during the whole thing with a strange feeling in his chest... one that very much resembled worry.  
Seeing the way he fought though he was reassured. What could ever hurt a man that powerful?  
As they called the Sherif for a cleanup crew they checked the bodies to see if there were any alive or ones they recognized. Unfortunately any who had been alive had scampered back to the woods as fast as they could. Sam wasn’t among the dead which probably meant he was on his way to report back to his master.   
Once Sherif Forbes arrived with her “in-the-know” helpers they re-told the events of the attack and then made their way back to the Salvator house to talk to their brothers. As they drove Damon poked fun at Elijah’s handkerchief while Elijah got in a few jabs about how he came to Damon’s assistant and how he hadn’t saved a damsel in distress in years.   
After their teasing though both couldn’t help but admit how they thought the other one looked while fighting and that they would definitely be going home to Elijah’s house tonight making both vampires eager to get this meeting over with.   
When they arrived they were happy to find Klaus and Stefan in the lounge curled up on the couch but both fully clothed. When they saw the state of Damon’s shirt they lost their smiles in favour of more serious expressions and Stefan got up to get them both a drink and Damon a few blood bags.  
Klaus couldn’t helping saying “I had no idea you liked it rough” with a smirk to which Damon flipped him off and let Elijah wrap him in his arms on the couch opposite.  
Damon’s scowl turned into an outright grin when Elijah admonished his brother with an angry look. Damon kissed him on the cheek happily until Stefan came back.  
The blonde Salvator told Damon with a smirk to stop acting childish as he handed him his drink and he sat back down next to his boyfriend again.

 

“He was injured after all”. Said Elijah looking at Damon with affection and relief that he was ok and then back at their younger siblings his mask back in place, “Which brings us to why we had to come in the first place” and he then began to explain all that had occurred in the last hour or so.   
After Elijah had explained what happened they all sat in deep contemplation for a few minutes. They were going to have to take action soon since whatever original was out there were already several steps ahead of them.   
“And we still haven’t heard back from any of your family members” said Stefan quietly.   
“No, I think it’s time we took it into our own hands” said Klaus.  
“What are you thinking?” asked Damon.  
“Well if none of them will return our phone calls then let’s just track them down and make them talk” said Klaus.  
“God I’d hate to be the girl who turned you down in high school” smirked Damon. Elijah laughed softly.  
“Well Damon since you’ve seen enough action today, what with getting attacked by some inexperienced rogues and all, why don’t you boys leave this to us” said Klaus as he stood up dragging a confused Stefan up with him.  
“What?” Damon and Stefan questioned together.  
“Come on darling we haven’t left this town in ages! It’ll be fun to have a little road trip” said Klaus wrapping his arms around Stefan who blushed (he was still getting used to public displays of affection)  
Klaus was acting his most charming but Damon could see there was no way Stefan would refuse him anything which made him roll his eyes.   
“You just want to have the chance to intimate someone” smiled Stefan.  
“No it’s because I’m so concerned about this town” Klaus replied sarcastically.   
Stefan laughed and dragged his boyfriend off to grab a few things before they went.  
“Oh alright then we’ll just hold down the fort here then!” shouted Damon after them.  
“That would be great thanks mate” replied Klaus from the stairs.  
Damon huffed and Elijah laughed harder this time.  
“What are you laughing at?” scowled Damon.

“You luv, honestly if I knew you wanted out of this town so much I’d have taken you somewhere” smiled Elijah.  
“No, I just hate Klaus getting his way. Besides we get to hang out here and there’s more chances that whoever is behind this will attack here anyway” said Damon grinning.   
“That’s true, although I’m a little surprised you’re happy just sitting around here while they go off” said Elijah suspiciously.   
“Oh you know me to well” smiled Damon giving Elijah a swift kiss before mouthing “outside” to him conspiratorially.  
Both got up and went out the double oak doors. It was dark out by now and fireflies could be seen dancing in the distance around the tress surrounding the Salvator manor. Elijah was about to speak but Damon just shushed him which made Elijah frown but he followed Damon to the car. Once they were inside the plush leather interior of the jaguar Damon put it in gear and they drove off the property.  
Finally Elijah asked “Ok what are we doing?” trying to deduce where they were heading. There wasn’t much traffic about so Damon had already made it to the main highway leading out of town.  
“Well while our darling brothers go off searching out your family members I thought you could get on the phone to that little witch” his lips pulled up in disgust at the thought of going to see her but he continued, “ and we can see if we can trace our pal Sam” he finished with a smile.  
“Ok...but how is she going to trace him? She couldn’t do it with the connection Alaric had with him.” Said Elijah hating stating the obvious but like he normally was with Damon he felt completely thrown.   
“Yes but she didn’t have some of Sam’s blood like we do now” said Damon victoriously.   
“Alright Damon explain” said Elijah intrigued.  
“Earlier on in the graveyard Sam was the one I was fighting before I was attacked from behind. I got some of his blood on the cuff of my sleeve before he ran away.” Damon explained.  
Elijah took a second to take that in before he leaned over to kiss Damon passionately on the mouth. Damon’s vampire reflexes kicked in so he was able to keep driving pretty well as he kissed the man back. He couldn’t help but moan when Elijah pulled away loving the way he tasted, like dark chocolate and cinnamon.   
“Have I told you that you are simply amazing!” exclaimed Elijah smiling.  
Damon felt himself heat up at the praise. Grinning proudly he said “Well at least we don’t have to sit at home and we have a chance of also finding out who the original could be”.

 

“Yes, and maybe before them” said Elijah his competitive side kicking in as he texted Drina to find out where she was staying.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok This story has already been posted on fanfiction.net and is edited there! Sadly I wanted to get this stroy up to see what people think of it and posted the unedited version! I will try and fix this soon!!  
> Please try to ignore any and all mistakes!!! Hope you're enjoying it all the same=)

Chapter Ten:

Elijah hated the run down motel that they now stood in front of. It looked like it had been built in the nineteen fifties and had not had a lick of paint since. It was only two stories tall and had more than one broken window.

It's not like Elijah had never been in a place like this before, hell he had stayed in a lot worse but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it.

Damon was grinning widely at what he called Elijah's "pouty face", which annoyed him even more and made the Original pretty sure he was on the verge of punching him.

Damon however just laughed while grabbing Elijah's hand and dragging him up the filthy cream stairs to the room Drina was staying in.

Elijah was glad at Damon's mood swing since the younger vampire had been acting pretty sullen and argumentative at having to come here in the first place. Not to mention involving Drina, even though it was his idea, left Elijah feeling exasperated and just a little amused.

They ascended the stairs without making a single sound. Elijah knocked on the door four times; he could see Damon from the corner of his eye scanning every doorway and window for anything suspicious.

Elijah had had whole armies behind him at times in his life yet he had never felt as protected as when Damon was on his guard.

A quiet "Enter" was called from within which made Damon roll his eyes and Elijah grin. He opened the door ignoring the fact that the door handle nearly fell off in his hand. Elijah went in first with Damon following close behind him.

Elijah could feel Damon's slight shock at what he saw before him, but Elijah had suspected as much after using Drina's services for the last five years.

Instead of a rundown dilapidated interior the whole room was the perfect example of luxury and comfort. Soft white silks draped the bed and windows while a fluffy cream carpet covered the floorboards, giving the gold and ivory room a clean seductive feeling. Damon felt himself drawn to lie down on the bed that suddenly looked very enticing, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Elijah stopped him from heading towards the four poster. He had not even realised he had made the conscious decision to move.

Shaking his head slightly he pushed his senses to open a little more and infused more power into his sight and hearing. After a few moments he could see that everything in the room had a muted affect as if submerged under water. He was able to see it for the enchantment it was, but was left feeling slightly disconcerted that he had not seen it in the first place; after all vampires had a very strong sensitivity to anything magical.

When Damon voiced his concern to Elijah he did not look very surprised.

"She is a very old and powerful witch. It is most likely that you just have to try a little harder, however I am truly impressed it took you so little time to figure it out." Said Elijah smiling brilliantly at Damon "I have seen vampires older than you taking much longer to decipher the illusion".

"Well I am pretty amazing" said Damon grinning back.

"If you do say so yourself" cut in Drina standing in the doorway that must lead to the bathroom.

She stood in the doorframe her arms crossed over her chest and her dark hair tied up in an elegant knot.

Damon's smile was instantly replaced by his sardonic grin that always left a menacing glint in his eyes.

"Modesty is for the naive" he replied in an easy tone.

Drina rolled her eyes and instead focused on Elijah.

"Well Sweetheart? What is it you need?" she asked raising her eyebrow slightly.

Damon suddenly found himself thinking over and over again in his mind "I must not hit a woman" a mantra to help keep him calm.

Elijah however angled his body so he was closer to Damon then Drina while he filled her in on their latest theory.

"Well I can give it a try I guess" she said sounding bored, but Elijah couldn't help noticing something shift in her uninterested facade. Her expression was difficult to read but there was definitely fear there.

God knows Elijah had seen that expression enough in the faces of mortals and immortals alike.

Damon seemed not to notice or was too busy letting Drina direct him to the mahogany writing desk, where some vials and tubes stood next to a few other strange objects.

Elijah was beginning to feel uneasy, although he wasn't at all sure why. He had used Drina whenever he had needed a witch for the last five years however he was starting to realise he really did not know her very well.

Before Damon he did not take much interest in people (vampires or humans) unless they benefited him in some way. He was so used to his reputation commanding all the power and control he needed.

Now it's different. Now he had Damon trusting him and he cared (not really a strong enough word) for him.

This whole situation was making him extremely uneasy to say the least.

Drina was pouring something on the blood splattered shirt, a purple liquid that sunk into the silk material like water to a sponge.

And...

Nothing.

The level of magic did not shift and before the words even left her lips he knew what she was going to say.

"I'm sorry but it is not working. I can see him, this Sam but not where he is" Said Drina shaking her head.

"Ah well that is a shame" said Elijah stalking closer keeping himself as calm as possible.

Damon had caught on and subtly went to stand by the door arms crossed.

"Well let me know if there is anything else you need" said Drina in a dismissive manner obviously expecting them to leave.

"Drina who are you working for?" asked Elijah getting to the point.

There was once a stage in his life when he would have enjoyed drawing this out just to relieve some of the boredom he was experiencing, but now he was just mad. She had been wasting his and Damon's time all along.

"What?" asked Drina, her face a perfect mask of surprise and confusion.

Elijah laughed a dark laugh. "Do you want to go through this whole painful ordeal or can we just skip your little innocent act".

"Oh please let's not skip ahead" said Damon. Elijah didn't need to look around to know he was smiling, he could hear it in his voice. "I have a front row seat after all and this really is exciting stuff".

Drina looked at him with a look of revulsion and all of a sudden Elijah felt a prickling sense of pain penetrate the middle of his forehead, before it was pushed away like egg shells from a nest.

He laughed again this time disappointed. Surely he wouldn't have picked a witch so simple minded?

"You know your little parlour tricks don't work on me" he sighed looking up at the ceiling his right hand in his pocket while his left was held at his side.

To this Drina gave an ugly smile, one that twisted his insides.

She raised her hand ever so slightly and he suddenly heard an intake of breath behind him.

Damon gasped in pain as he fell to his knees.

Before he could dive at Drina to rip her throat out she shook her head and Damon cried out a little louder, but valiantly bit his lip to try and stop himself.

Growling Elijah watched as Drina smiled again before saying "Well it has been...a treat" she said as she looked him up and down.

"But I'm afraid I must be off. Don't bother trying to come after me Elijah, especially if you plan on bringing along such an obvious weakness" she sneered before heading for the bathroom door.

Elijah could feel a deep hatred for the witch now leaving the decorative room through some sort of portal, which stood in place of the bathroom that should have been there. He could see some sort of crowded street bathed in sunshine beyond.

The minute the door closed on her retreating figure, Elijah did not even bother attempting to give chase.

Not only because he knew the ensuite had returned but because he couldn't have directed his body in any other direction then Damon's, even for all the gold in El Dorado.

The younger vampire was kneeling on the floor with his hands lying listlessly on his lap.

Elijah crouched down next to him so he could tip Damon's chin upwards.

There was some blood on his lip but the cut was healing quickly and the colour was returning to his face.

He sighed when Damon met his eyes and gave him that sarcastic crooked smile.

Anyone who knew him-even a little-knew that his eyes always betrayed his emotions. Right now the piercing blue of his irises were eclipsed with a murderous rage.

"I am going to rip that Bi..."

But before he could finish Elijah leaned over and smashed their lips together, letting the hand cupping Damon's jaw move over to his cheek.

When he pulled away he noted that some of the anger had ebbed away.

"Don't you think I want to tear her apart as well? God Damon I feel horrible I brought you here..."

But before he could say more a look passed across Damon's face, like a dark cloud and he was suddenly standing and leaving the room.

Elijah had no idea what had happened and was worried it had something to do with the mess he had dragged them into.

Yes it had been Damon's idea-a good idea at that- if only he hadn't been so blind to Drina's traitorous nature.

Following him outside, he saw the Salvator brother leaning against the Jaguar with his arms across his chest.

When he approached, Damon started to speak his voice low and his gaze fixed on something behind Elijah, pointedly not looking at the original.

"Don't you dare apologise Elijah. Drina was right."

"About what?" asked Elijah not liking where this was heading.

"I'm a weakness. I should have gone with my gut feeling. I thought something wasn't right about her from the start. But I thought we could have at least used her for something helpful before it all came out."

"So you had a feeling she was not truly on our side?" asked Elijah brows drawing in annoyance.

"Yes, but that's not the point. You should have gone after her even if it meant her hurting me. But you couldn't because you felt like you had obligations towards my safety..." But before he could finish Damon found himself thrown up against the car, being held up by his shirt by a very angry and powerful original.

"Don't you ever describe my feelings as an obligation, not when they concern you!"Shouted Elijah, "I don't care that you have this ridiculous "I don't care about anyone and they don't care about me" persona or whatever this is but do not involve it in our relationship.

I could not care less if a hundred psychotic witches escaped me if you were in danger and I expect you to feel the same" at this he shook Damon a little most likely expecting an answer-Damon wasn't sure- but he certainly gave one anyway.

"You know I would" he said through gritted teeth. As hot as this was and all being pressed up against a hard surface with Elijah (who looked so beautiful angry) flush against him, he still didn't like feeling powerless.

"Good. Now it's fun playing the hero for the town and all and yes I feel responsible for whatever idiotic, sordid actions one of my family members are undertaking at this present time but make no mistake, it's not why I'm here Damon" he finished his gaze locked on Damon, predatorily making him shift uncomfortably as a new feeling started to spread deep down in his stomach.

Losing the will power to hold back anymore –not that there was much to fight against anyway- Damon leaned forward and touched the soft firm lips that were becoming so wonderfully familiar.

They opened for him immediately and the two kissed gently and intimately saying more than words ever could.

When they finally broke apart, despite the gentleness and sweetness of the kiss, both were out of breath and starving for more.

Capturing back some of his usual boldness and strength Damon rubbed himself against Elijah, who was still holding him up but with his arms wound around his waist instead and whispered suggestively

"Shall we go home? Nothing more for us to do here and we would probably enjoy somewhere more private".

Elijah let out a groan of approval and quickly righted himself and Damon so he could swing the passenger's side door open, practically pushing him in as he jumped into the driver's side.

"You're going to drive?" asked Damon a smile touching his lips as he arched his brow in surprise.

"Your driving will seem tame compared with the wildness I'm about to show you" said the Original his voice rougher than normal making his accent more pronounced and Damon felt himself shiver has it rolled over him.

For once he was completely speechless and could only hope that they got back to the manor as soon as possible.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok still no beta so this is the unedited version! Any and all mistakes are my own(until i get time to fix them) But I just want to get it up there since its already on ff=) Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Eleven:

Damon had never felt like this before. His whole body was on fire everywhere that Elijah touched him. The man was a god and kissed like the Original bad ass that he was, driving Damon insane as he plunged his tongue into his mouth again and again allowing him to taste him completely.

They had made it back to the manor in record time and were now in the hallway. There time spent there did not last long before Elijah had moved with vampire speed to the bedroom pulling Damon along and not once stopping his assault on his mouth.

Damon had never felt so truly possessed and wanted in all his life. He had also never been this hard before. Even though this situation was all very new to him he could not spare any thoughts for doubts or fears.

Especially not when Elijah was backing him towards the bed and mouthing his neck and sucking roughly marking the exposed skin he found there.

"You taste incredible" he growled against Damon's heated flesh.

All he could do was moan at this new side of Elijah. His hands were everywhere at once and felt so good against Damon's heated skin. Elijah was always more emotive and responsive around him then he was around anyone else, even his own family.

Whenever they had been in these situations before Damon had thought Elijah to be incredibly passionate but he now realised the Original had been holding back a hell of a lot. Knowing Damon wanted to go further had allowed him to completely lose control.

He found his shirt was being opened by strong hands that were pale in contrast to his skin, like alabaster stone.

He felt a shiver go through him at the look on Elijah's face as he pulled the shirt off. He devoured Damon's chest with his eyes before bending to allow his mouth to kiss and lick him all over until Damon fell back onto the bed in a heap of pleasure.

He didn't stop there; he slowly made his way down to Damon's hip before kissing the soft hair from his navel to the top of his jeans.

Looking down he saw Elijah staring up at him, his heated gaze burning Damon from inside and out.

His cock was straining against his pants and he was dying for some much needed friction there. Nodding his head at Elijah's questioning gaze he swallowed a lump in his throat at the consideration and gentleness Elijah was showing.

Damon felt safe and loved and for once did not mind not being in control. He trusted the man now currently pulling off his pants and licking his lips at the sight that was revealed.

Damon threw his head back against the pillow as his pulsing length was devoured and he was brought to the point of no return again and again, Elijah always stopping just when Damon felt his release nearly taking over before he continued his delicious torture.

Soon Elijah brought his fingers into play. Damon lay sprawled on the bed, sweat coating his body as his ragged breathing increased at the slight burn at feeling so full.

"Oh God Elijah!" screamed Damon when he touched something inside him that made the burn disappear at the pleasure it caused.

He bit his lip and slammed his hands against his mouth to try and stop the sounds escaping his lips feeling embarrassed by how loud he was. He was really losing control.

But Elijah was having none of that and as he settled between his legs he pulled gently on his arms until they were pinned on either side of his head.

"I want to hear every single cry that escapes those gorgeous lips" he whispered pushing Damon's opening with a gentle and determined nudge.

Gasping at the odd sensation Damon did not want to be out done.

"Well then you better get to work" he said his voice unrecognizable even to his own ears.

With a groan Elijah entered him, kissing him deeply while whispering" I love you" again and again in Damon's ear.

Damon didn't think he even realised he was doing it which made it all the better.

When Elijah started to move their eyes locked on to each other and Damon could see how much this man cared for him.

It was the most intense experience of Damon's life and if he had been as girly as his brother he might have felt overwhelmed by the whole thing.

However it just felt too good and Damon felt himself curse out loud as he tried to push himself down to take more of Elijah in.

Elijah moaned again and cursed in several other languages as they both felt their orgasms coming closer and closer.

When Elijah reached out to take Damon in hand and stroke him he knew he was lost. Screaming out he felt Elijah still inside him before he too cried out his release.

The lay together catching their breaths before Elijah unceremoniously rolled to the side taking Damon with him so that the younger vampire was now lying on his chest.

"I love you" whispered Elijah softly.

"I love you too" said Damon smiling as he sat up.

"I'm ready to try more though" said Damon sitting up with an innocent smile.

"Oh really?" asked Elijah laughing before he gasped in surprise as Damon pulled back the covers to reveal all of Elijah. He felt passion stirring in him again as he took in the wonderful view before him.

He wasn't very knowledgeable in this subject but he decided that Elijah definitely had nothing to be ashamed of. He was just as long as Damon but a little thinker and Damon couldn't help but lean forward delighting in Elijah's surprised look.

Damon woke up feeling wonderfully sore and relaxed. It was entirely due to the beautiful pale immortal that currently had his arms wrapped around Damon's waist and his head buried in his neck.

Since they still had not heard anything from Klaus and Stefan they knew they would have the place all to themselves.

Damon couldn't remember ever having a night with someone that was as passionate or as amazing as it was with Elijah.

They fit together so perfectly that Damon now knew that he would never be able to live without this man now. No matter how long he lived.

He had been driven to the point of no return again and again until finally being allowed to fall off the edge.

Afterwards they had held each other for hours, exchanging kisses and touches neither able to stop smiling at the other.

Damon normally would have left or shut down completely after being so vulnerable with another.

But Damon just didn't feel like running from Elijah.

In fact smiling wickedly he turned around slightly (as much as he could with the iron clasp grip the other vampire had on him) to start kissing and nibbling at Elijah's lips.

Elijah awoke with a groan smiling at the younger vampire feeling more content then he could ever remember feeling in all his long years.

"Well looks like you're happy about last night" smiled Elijah smugly as he kissed back eagerly.

"Oh I am" Said Damon grinning back.

Later that morning the two vampires were cruelly interrupted by Stefan who had phoned with news about the attacks.

The older Salvator listened to his younger brother who was filling him in on his and Klaus's antics so far.

"Yeah Damon apparently their mother hasn't spoken to any of her other children for a few weeks since she's busy touring the country seeing all the things that have changed since her death" said Stefan.

"Oh how lovely" said Damon sarcastically as he leaned into Elijah who was currently running his fingers through his hair.

"I know. Apparently Rebecca went off to France a week ago and as for the others she said their probably just off somewhere seeing all they've missed as well" said Stefan sighing.

Damon could hear Klaus snort in the background.

"Yes because when she's not trying to kill us our mother can be pretty trusting of our evil natures" said Klaus his voice sounding bored.

"Anyway" cut in Stefan sounding like he was trying not to laugh at his boyfriends derisive comments "we can't see us having much success hunting down the other originals, especially if their no longer in the country".

"Well safe trip and all dear brother and thank you for the update we were very worried" said Damon preparing to hang up already guessing that there was no more news of interest.

"Damon! That's obviously not the only reason I called"

Damon sighed and rolled his eyes at Elijah who was listening to the conversation with a strange expression on his face but he laughed at Damon's exasperated look.

"Fine brother what else was so important that you felt the need to ring right away?"

"See I told you Stef, we should just handle it ourselves. After all the little love birds really won't be any use to us in their newly found debauched selves" said Klaus.

Damon could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes because you two have already managed to find out what we could have guessed without all the needless travel while we on the other hand have done nothing at all.

Right Elijah?" asked Damon smiling his best evil smirk that had Elijah praying their siblings would hurry up off the line all ready. He feared he would never allow his other half to ever leave the bedroom. Still he played along.

"That's right, same old same old. Oh wait wasn't there that little mishap with Drina?" asked Elijah innocently.

"You know you're right. But sure finding out that the witch is conspiring with our mystery killer isn't something they want to hear about anyway".

"WHAT?!" cried both Stefan and Klaus making Damon almost giddy.

"Yeah, guess my instincts were right again" he said in a condescendingly arrogant voice.

He knew that tone always annoyed Stefan the most ever since they were kids.

"Fine Damon you were right. Now tell us what happened" said Stefan who was obviously making an effort to sound calm and not at all irritated.

He heard a click and knew that his little brother had switched from the handheld in favour of speaker phone.

"Well since you two had decided to up and leave myself and Elijah decided on a more promising course of action.

My shirt had been privileged enough to gain the splattered blood of Sam during the fight the other day. So we took it to the nearest witch we know, which unfortunately was Drina.

Long story short she has betrayed Elijah by working with another Original in his or her attempts to attack the founding family's of Mystic Falls."

"What is it with you and witches Damon? Whenever you're around they always turn" said Klaus mockingly alluding to the fact that Bonnie had never exactly warmed to him and the fact that Emily would have loved to see him staked.

"I guess I don't have your charisma" said Damon dryly "At least it could be worst, I could have the mother of all witches and who happens to be my own mummy dearest wanting my death" he finished with a smirk.

"Ok, guys enough, what's our game plan now?" questioned Stefan.

"Well you guys might as well come home and we'll take it from there. We now know who ever it is did not seek mothers help since they enlisted another witch instead of asking her. So that rules out Finn" said Elijah.

"That's true, also Rebecca as well. There's no way she would take on something like this alone" commented Klaus.

"So it must be Cole" said Stefan.

"It looks like it, but then again he never had much time for schemes. He always preferred dispatching his grudges quickly or by sleeping with someone" said Elijah.

"Right well you guys get back as soon as you can and we'll all just keep a look out until we can come up with something more concrete. Right now Cole doesn't have much motive for killing off the founding families" said Damon feeling frustrated by their lack of information.

They were close he knew it. There was something that just didn't add up about the whole escapade and once they figured it out it should all fall into place.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd so sorry for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes!  
> Hope you're still enjoying the story!

Chapter Twelve:

Elijah was busy in the kitchen making breakfast while he listened to the water running in his en suit upstairs where Damon was currently showering.

He had been tempted to join him but decided to forgo that pleasure for now in favour of breakfast and then a day spent taking Damon in every single room of his house.

And if Stefan and Klaus still had not returned they could just do it again. After all Elijah had waited long enough for Damon, he wasn't going to waste a second more in showing him how much he meant to him.

It still felt strange, the feeling in his chest. He had never cared about someone who was not his immediate family like he did Damon and he cared for the younger vampire in a whole new and long lasting way.

He had been alive for so long that he had believed that it simply did not exist, this thing that evoked people to die for and to live for.

Now he knew though, it was like his heart was living outside his chest; like his whole biology had been changed forever and as long as Damon wanted him, he would do everything he could to keep it.

Hence why he was endeavouring to make Damon's favourite breakfast, however by this point he was just hoping to make something edible.

"Oh what's burning?" asked Damon coming into the kitchen.

Elijah turned to answer him and stopped at the sight before him. Damon was wearing his blue shirt (that was a little big on him) jeans and his hair still slightly wet from the shower.

He looked positively sinful especially when he blushed ever so slightly at Elijah's hungry gaze that was devouring every inch of him.

He still had marks around his neck from where Elijah had kissed and sucked the night before. The word "mine" kept circling around in his head and Elijah could feel the intense possessive feelings in him longing to reach out to drag Damon to his side and never let him go.

He settled instead on grabbing the younger vampire and pushing him up against the wall, enjoying his gasp of pleasure before he took his mouth in a demanding kiss.

OOOO

Damon moaned as he felt Elijah push him up against the wall. He had never been greeted to such a welcoming sight in the morning after then this man making him breakfast and kissing him just as hungrily, if not more so, as the night before.

He could definitely get used to this he thought as a warm hand ghosted under his shirt and up to his chest, splaying over him possessively. Elijah growled slightly when Damon wiggled his hips closer to the older vampire sending blood straight to his already growing length.

However before they could take things further, the smoke alarm started to beep suddenly. Damon couldn't help but laugh at the situation and Elijah's annoyed expression.

If looks could kill that smoke alarm would be dust.

"I guess we were getting a little too hot and heavy" Damon laughed.

"That's a horrible joke, but at least I got to hear you giggle again" Elijah smirked.

Damon was appalled and tried to push Elijah back who of course just tightened his hold.

"I never have and never will giggle" said Damon indignantly.

"I beg to differ" said Elijah now mouthing at Damon's neck just below his ear where he was in fact quite ticklish.

Who knew?

"You giggled last night" said Elijah his warm breath ghosting over Damon's ear.

"I did not!" moaned Damon but whether that was from the kissing or in annoyance he didn't know.

However he was saved from having to respond when Elijah kissed him on the lips.

"I find it adorable. Besides I love to hear you laugh" said Elijah with an elegant shrug of his shoulders like it was the most well know fact in the world.

Damon felt a warm rush of feeling flood his body at the affectionate look he caught in the Originals eyes.

Oh yeah he could definitely get used to seeing that every morning for the rest of his life.

Sadly the smoke alarm was still blaring annoyingly and Elijah had to pull away to dismantle it.

While he was distracted with that Damon slipped over to the stove to check on whatever concoction Elijah had been working on.

The unnameable Smokey brown and black substance was glued to the pan and bubbling slightly. Damon took a look at all the dishes and ingredients lying all over the counter and couldn't help but laugh again.

Elijah came up behind him and put his arms around his waist.

"I was trying to make us breakfast" he said a little stiffly.

Obviously the big bad Original wasn't used to not quiet succeeding at every task he tried.

Fortunately for them the big bad Salvatore brother was up to making them a delicious breakfast of blueberry pancakes.

As they ate they talked about this and that until after a pause Elijah took Damon's hand in his and looked at the other vampire with a serious expression on his face.

"I love this Damon" he said making Damon raise an eyebrow in question as he wondered where this was going.

"Me too but why do I feel like there's a "but" coming?" asked Damon tightening his hold on his hand.

"Let's go away, after we sort this whole mess out of course.

Just you and me."

"What?" asked Damon surprised.

"I want every day to be like this and I understand this is your home and honestly wherever you are his home to me now but... I want to take you places. I want to start living and experience the world again but with you." He said his eyes looking down at their clasped hands as if he couldn't bare to look into Damon's eyes.

Damon was shocked but quickly recovered.

"I want that too" he said his voice low. It had always been difficult for him to express himself, to be open with another person but he wanted to with Elijah.

"You're home to me too Elijah" he said smiling as he kissed the Original gently.

They stayed sitting for what seemed like an eternity long after the pancakes, blood and coffee were gone, just enjoying each other's company and making plans for their future.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta

Chapter Thirteen:

Damon and Elijah went over to the boarding house later that night when Stefan called announcing his and Klaus's return home.

Damon had been feeling strange since his conversation with Elijah this morning. He couldn't help but replay it again and again in his head trying to analysis each and every single word.

As much as he wanted to believe that he and Elijah could just go waltzing off into the sunset, he wasn't an optimist by nature.

He had thought himself in love before, twice actually and the shattering remains of those unrequited tragedies still remained to this day.

Katherine had deceived him and made him believe that what they had was love, Elena too had played him against Stefan making him believe that with the right circumstances and conditions that there was hope for her to return his feeling in time.

But he never seemed to be enough, to be good enough.

He found himself throughout the morning wanting to believe that this time it was different, that this time it would work out.

His thoughts were derailed when he entered the house.

Elijah was close behind him so he could feel when the Original stiffened at the sight that greeted them.

The house was demolished, torn apart like paper.

The ground was dotted with the fluff of shredded up cushions; the furniture scratched and tossed in all different directions, books and broken glass littered the area like grotesque imitations of confetti.

The hanging chandeliers were crooked and barley hanging on, flickering despairingly over the once classic grand room while the cloying smell of blood filled their nostrils.

However that was not what kept the vampires attention as they stood shocked in the door way.

Lying on the floor with a stake through each hand, pinning him to the ground, was Stefan.

The young Salvatore was unconscious.

The Persian rug soaked up the blood that was flowing freely from several different wounds decorating his body; each dotted with their own piece of wood effectively preventing him from healing.

A few feet away from the youngest Salvatore was Klaus who was bent over on his knees in a terrible pose of anguish. He was obviously trying to reach for Stefan but the golden circle of light engraved on the hard wooden floors obstructed his progress.

In fact it looked like he could not move beyond the circle.

The scent coming from the glowing lines that were crudely carved smelt suspiciously like a mixture of vervain, wolfsbane and something else. Something stronger that made Damon's eyes water even from his position by the door.

The glowing circle made sense when Drina stepped into the room. The witches gaze was focused directly on Klaus and she was muttering something under her breath in a language Damon could not comprehend.

The whites of her eyes were shining eerily as her focus never wavered from the blonde Original, who was now shaking slightly with what looked like pain.

Suddenly Esther stepped out into the room smiling sweetly as if she had been waiting for them to stop by for dinner and was happy they had finally arrived.

"Elijah darling!" she said reaching out her hands as if to embrace her son who was frozen with the same horror and confusion that Damon was feeling.

"Mother...what are you doing here?" asked Elijah his usual confident aristocratic voice sounding even more cold and distant than usual.

"Is it not clear? I am finally finishing what I was brought back to do." She said seemingly confused by Elijah's question.

Damon was torn between staying where he was between Elijah and his psychotic mother and running to help un-stake his little brother.

"You agreed to let us be. To try and be a family again" said Elijah in disbelief.

"Oh turns out brother she was just biding her time. I've been treated to the James Bond treatment until you guys got here" said Klaus his usual sarcastic voice was broken reduced to a sad whisper. He never took his eyes off Stefan who was still lying unmoving on the floor.

Before he could say more however Drina moved her hand slightly making him convulse and writher in pain.

Damon felt himself cringe inwardly. He had never seen an original cringe in pain like that before. It made him shift slightly so his body was more in front of Elijah's then before.

"Oh Nicklaus, you've always been so rebellious" she said with a little disapproving shake of her head before she turned back to Elijah again.

"Not like your brother. Elijah dear, you understand. You and siblings were not supposed to be. Once you are dead like you should be the world will again be balanced.

My power will be balanced" she finished.

Damon almost felt like choking he was so mad.

Who the hell did she think she was?

"I'm sorry but how are you going to do that?" asked Damon who couldn't resist any longer.

"Finn has found his lost love and Rebecca and Kol are off travelling the world. You don't have any self-hating accomplice this time" he scoffed.

He could feel Elijah take a step closer to him; it was almost like he could hear his lover's inner thoughts screaming at him to shut up.

"Oh yes poor Finn. He has been corrupted once again. But that just proves my point that there is no longer any good left in any of you.

Besides, I have not been idle this last while. Drina and I have been collecting the support of other Wiccan women to assist in a spell that will destroy even Nicklaus.

Yes, it can only take you individually but at least it is certain to work" said Esther as if she were discussing a recipe she had discovered for the perfect apple pie.

"By support do you mean life?" asked Damon narrowing his eyes at the Originals mother accusingly.

He remembered learning that the only way for a witch to take another witches powers would cause the death of that witch since their power was intertwined with their mind and body.

"Casualties have to be made for the greater good" she countered her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Oh yeah, and I'm sure it's no harm to you reaping the benefits of that power" said Damon laughing derisively.

"What doesn't make sense is why members of the founding families have been sent to their graves if you're sticking with your old fix everything with murdering my kid's idea" said Damon shaking his head mockingly.

"Quiet!" said Esther the word slicing through Damon like the painful sting of frostbite.

"Lucky for me Rebecca had turned Sam some years ago and the boy was looking to get back into her good graces. However once he found out that could never happen it was simple enough to persuade her to compel him and others to attack members of the founding families.

Rebecca is abroad because she thinks it is better for her to stay as far away from Mystic Falls and suspicion as possible. She knows how to listen to her mother.

It makes it easier darlings if you and your siblings are separated" she finished looking between her sons as she finished her explanation.

"But what grudge could you possibly hold against this town?" asked Elijah a small frown playing across is beautiful features.

"Nothing in particular I just wanted the council to throw suspicion onto the Salvatore brothers which in turn would send them against you. I wanted you and Nicklaus distracted by whatever futile ploy they would devise to eradicate you while also ensuring you stayed here instead of disappearing to God's knows where.

Of course I need not have bothered really after Drina told me my sons were playing Romeos to these too" she said looking at Damon and Stefan with disgust.

"Did she just refer to me as Juliette in this scenario?" questioned Damon in outrage.

However it seemed she was growing tired of Damon's interruptions when she turned her full attention to him.

He clutched at his chest at the burning feeling he felt.

"Damon" cried Elijah clutching at him. Damon knew it wasn't a good thing that if Elijah had not been holding onto him he would probably have already crumbled to the floor right now.

"Oh how sweet. Two of my sons truly have found their soul mates. I'll tell you what, since you do actually seem to care I shall kill them as well for poetic effect" said Esther smiling again.

"It can be my gift to you both".

Damon felt real fear burning through him. He had been in some difficult situations before but never had he felt so on edge.

And it wasn't even for himself.

It was for Elijah.

Even though it was Damon who Esther was now looking at with a frightening intensity he couldn't feel any real concern for his own safety.

"Since you're the oldest Salvatore it seems fitting that you should die first no?" asked Esther sweetly

She was so quick that there was no time for him to react.

Damon was glad he was standing in front of Elijah when she suddenly threw out her hand and screamed a foreign phrase that made no sense to his own ears but that did make his skin crawl with the sense of wrongness etched into her ever word.

However he hadn't remembered the fact that Originals were so much quicker than the normal vampire and maybe if he had he would have been able to think of something, some diversion or something to stop the dark haired man he had come to care for so much, from jumping in front of him.

Maybe if he had reacted faster, maybe if he had killed the witch when he had a chance instead of listening to everyone else then maybe just maybe he would not be staring down at Elijah.

Elijah who was bleeding from a deep wound in his chest that looked singed around the edges.

Elijah who was coughing up blood and whose face for the first time in all the while that Damon had known him, now revealed true pain and fear.

Damon was at his side in an instant. He could hear Klaus shouting and Esther call something to Drina but all he could see, was Elijah on the floor of his home drenched in the red warm life force that Damon himself had harvested in towns, cities, villages throughout the years, painting the streets in scarlet in his anger, happiness and in revenge.

The sight was so different now though. The panic was new to as was the feeling of helplessness.

Thankfully what wasn't new was the anger that descended over him like a warm blanket. The anger that gave him power and strength to stand up from the man he had given his heart to and turn to face the women who had done this.

Anger that had gotten him through being turned against his will, anger that had allowed him to do what was necessary and anger that was for now blocking out the first real heart break he's ever felt at the idea of losing the man who had picked him first and who he needed.

"You know I've never once found a witch I liked" he said his voice low making his accent seem more pronounced.

"You're all the same" he said moving so fast he didn't even take a breath before he was standing at Drina's side.

He had pressed the button. It wasn't difficult, how many times in the last century had he switched off his feelings. It was like donning a familiar shirt.

His lips twisted in his old sneer as he reached out swiftly and with practiced ease snapped Drina's neck.

The little witch didn't even have time to scream.

"Don't you think Klaus?"

The younger Original stood, now free of whatever super jail the witches had concocted thanks to Drina's death.

Let's see Esther face the powerful original now with all his power returned thought Damon to himself.

"So self-righteous Damon" said Klaus in agreement the veins under his eyes highlighting the amber colour of his irises as the wolf finally came out to play.

"They really are a judgy little bunch"

"Look at that, we finally agree on something" said Damon but the mirth was lost in both their normal sarcastic tones.

Klaus leaned forward instantly to un-stake Stefan whose wounds begun to heal instantly.

"Oh love" muttered Klaus as he gently wiped Stefan's check free of blood.

Damon was glad his brother was healing and looked like he was going to be ok but his attention was diverted to Elijah who was still lying on the ground.

"Damon" he mumbled quietly.

The elder Salvatore was holding his head in his lap before he had consciously decided to move.

"Hey how are you doing?" he asked trying to ignore the break in voice and the dampness around his eyes.

"I've been better" mumbled Elijah grimacing as another shot of pain ripped through him. The veins around his eyes were pronounced and his pupils were completely dilated.

"Well yeah you have looked better" said Damon clutching the older vampire's hand in his own so tightly if he had been a human's he would have crushed it by now.

"Here drink it'll help" said Damon biting down on his wrist to make it easier for him.

But Elijah pushed it away.

"Did I prove it?" he asked looking up at Damon with uncertain eyes.

"What?" asked Damon confused.

"That I love you" whispered Elijah kissing the palm of Damon's hand that he had been trying to get him to drink from. "Do you believe I love?" he asked again.

Realisation dawned on him before he was crushing his mouth against Elijah's feeling so touched and loved.

"Don't you ever do that again" said Damon when they finally pulled apart enough to speak.

He meant it to sound threatening but it came out slightly pleading.

"I can't live without you" whispered Damon "I love you" he said looking at the man who had become everything to him, the man who brought out the best in him, who made him laugh and who loved him for him.

"Really?" smiled Elijah not caring that he probably had a sappy looking grin plastering his face.

The one and only person he had ever loved in all his thousands of years on this earth had said it back.

Damon nodded before kissing him again before forcing the Original to drink from him. He was still healing slowly but it looked like whatever Esther had tossed at Damon wasn't as strong as whatever she had planned to use on her sons.

He was distracted by a movement from the corner of his eye.

Esther was slowly moving towards the kitchen in hope of escaping out the back door no doubt.

"Oh Mother Witch" called Damon his anger returning.

She cringed but didn't stop until Elijah started to stand and Stefan had moved in front of her looking very unmerciful for a change.

Klaus was stalking towards his mother who was now cowering in fear and anger.

"Nicklaus I'm your mother you wouldn't!" she said panic lacing her voice.

"Oh but mummy dearest I already did" he said a mock frown on his face.

"This time I'm going to make sure it's a little more permanent".

"Elijah wait don't let him..." she began turning to her now healed eldest son.

"Well you know Nick mother, he has a mind of his own. However this time I wouldn't mind assisting" said Elijah fixing his suit as much as he could as he was instantly at his brother's side.

However before the brothers could move, Esther suddenly pulled a chain from around her neck and threw it at her feet.

All four vampires made to grab her but they were too late. She had again evaded their revenge only this time in a shimmer of air and an evil look deep in her eyes that promised she would never give up trying to redeem what she thought was her biggest mistake.


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta!

Epilogue:

It had been a few days since Esther had reappeared and things had started to get back to normal or as relatively normal as could be in a town that attracted as much supernatural entities as Mystic Falls. It was almost as bad as Fells Church.

Damon explained what had happened to the Sherif and the fact that it had not been a Rogue vampire like they had first suspected. It had all just been a witch's diabolical scheme to exterminate what she felt was a curse on the world.

Even though they had been wrong at least there would be no more deaths (for now at least). He left Sherif Forbes to smooth it over with the town council.

Even though they had been wrong and had really just been chasing shadows and false trails Damon couldn't regret playing the role of town hero and saviour.

If they hadn't had thought it was a Rogue and important enough to investigate he might have left the town sooner or maybe neither he nor Elijah would have been brave enough to confess their feelings for one another and who knows how long it would have taken for them to get together.

He had visited with Stefan to make sure his younger brother was making a full recovery but had found himself thankfully unneeded. Klaus had been playing nurse maid and Damon had determined that his brother would do much better without his presence.

Other than that he had not left Elijah's house much to his delight. Elijah had given his normal house staff the week off so they would not be disturbed for any reason and didn't have to worry about being discreet or quiet for that matter.

They now lay in bed feeling tired but content. Damon lay in Elijah's arms running a finger over his chest where he had been hit by his mothers spell.

The Original noticed and wrapped his hand around his fingers holding them over his heart.

"I'm ok Damon" he said quietly smiling into his dark raven hair as he felt the younger vampire curl closer to him.

"I know I just like making sure" he said quietly.

He found that it was much easier expressing himself when he could hide his head in his lovers shoulder.

"Thank you" said Elijah bringing the long fingers to his lips and kissing each one gently.

"For what?" asked Damon raising his head and letting the sheets pool lower exposing his chest much to Elijah's distraction.

"You really are dangerous for my cognition" murmured Elijah trailing kisses down Damon's warm tanned skin, stopping just below the collarbone where he knew he was especially sensitive.

"Hey wait before you show me can you at least tell me what you're so grateful for?" asked Damon mischief shining in his eyes making Elijah laugh out loud.

He pulled away slightly pressing one last kiss to his neck enjoying how Damon's breathing had begun to quicken.

"For caring, for loving me back" he said like it was obvious.

Damon smiled before leaning forward to kiss him gently.

"No need it's pretty easy what with you being so perfect" said Damon as he pulled back.

"I'm not the perfect one" said Elijah as he wrapped his arms tighter around the younger man.

"Of course you are! Why else would I be with you?" asked Damon jokingly placing light kisses along Elijah's jaw line enjoying how he could already feel the other man responding to him from under the covers.

"True" laughed Elijah before he rolled Damon under him, feeling happier than he ever had in his whole life.

Before he could kiss him again though; Damon stopped him, his beautiful wolf like eyes were staring up at him with love and something else something that Elijah could only describe as peace.

"I want to go away with you" he said.

"What?" asked Elijah.

"I want to be with you forever and for always Elijah. Stefan and Klaus will be here awhile longer before they leave let's beat them to the honeymoon. We'll have to deal with your mother soon and you know they'll be enough family drama to deal with in the future that we deserve a break now in advance.

Besides I want to be yours and you mine no one else's" he said knowing he had never been surer of anything in his whole life then he was of this.

"I am yours Damon and you will always be mine no matter what. I'd burn the world and everyone in it if I lost you" he said his eyes never once leaving Damon's so he could see how true those words were.

Damon smiled reaching a hand up to brush over the man's beautiful pale check bone.

"Even after our rocky start?" he quipped, feeling slightly embarrassed when his voice broke slightly.

"From the moment you staked me with that old piece of wood" smiled Elijah before capturing Damon's lips in a kiss that would be one of the millions that they would share in their future to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so that's the tale of The Rogues. This was the first fan fiction I ever wrote so it's weird finishing it. I hope it ended ok and everyone liked it! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone you reviewed, followed and added this story to their favourites! And to those who stuck with it even though updates were slow at times and a beta was infrequent.
> 
> You have no idea how much I appreciate it!
> 
> This won't be the last Vampire Diaries story I write so I'd love to hear what people think!=)


End file.
